BOX R al aire
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [En progreso] [AU] [OoC] [OC] ¿Cuál sería la reacción de cada persona que conocer a Kyoko Mogami verla en su nuevo papel?, una colección de cortos hilarante en donde las reacciones serán inesperadas, porque NATSU KITAZAWA llegó para quedarse y arrasar con todo. (El crédito de la imagen no es mía).
1. CP1 El estreno de BOX R

**«DDR»** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

**BOX R al aire.**

**CP. N°1.- El estreno de BOX R.**

Cuando el director «Annaka Sutoyo» decidió rodar un simple drama de adolescentes para adolescentes con los problemas propios que le atañen, nunca se imagino la repercusión que iba tener el simple drama, en su carrera como director ni menos el impacto que tendría en Japón.

Había pasado menos de un minuto de haberse estrenado el drama de «BOX R» una serie de 12 capítulos pilotos programados para emitirse de forma semanal, en donde un grupo de estudiantes se iban haber envueltos en situaciones que iban de hilarantes a serios problemas sobre todo por tener entre ellos a un personaje especial, una típica acosadora de escuela. Esa era su idea base, la chica mala que acosa a sus compañeros pero al final termina siendo castigada. Un tema trillado pero al final era la base de la su drama.

Solo necesitaba que la actriz que hacía Hongo Mío en Dark Moon haga una acosadora de peso en su producción pero nunca se imagino que Mogami Kyoko le imprimiera tal sadismo al personaje que llevo a la simple acosadora de escuela a una mente maestra, que supiera ser sutilmente manipuladora pero al mismo tiempo tan mortal y sagaz, era imposible no quedar prendado de la chica maquiavélica, ella era un genio de mal de una época moderna. Incluso se dudaba si era una persona cuerda.

No era su sensualidad nada propio de una adolescente, no era sus acciones, no era su forma de interpretar a su personaje, era algo más fascinante y desconcertante al mismo tiempo, traer a la vida un personaje ficticio que sobrepasara no solo sus expectativas al trabajar con una actriz novata, sino elevar la calidad de la producción a otro nivel, el dolor, la angustia, las emociones intensa que llevaba al espectador era tan real, que aun no podía creer que lo expuesto era un simple drama de televisión.

Ignorando los teléfonos que no dejaban de sonar, ignorando los comentarios de los presentes, porque él no apostó hacer un gran evento como se hizo en Dark Moon para anunciar el estreno de su nuevo drama, sencillamente se hizo una cena privada e incluso se restringió la entrada de la prensa, sobre todo porque la acosadora principal estaba en medio de exámenes y no era posible asistir al evento, él no apunto hacer algo tan grande. Pero ahí estaba evaluando a cada uno de sus invitados, que no eran más que las personas que habían hecho posible el drama, finalmente dejo que el primer capítulo termine, al ponerse de pie y prenderse las luces del lugar, el silencio fue abrumador, las emociones estaban a flor de piel, solo pudo decir con orgullo:

—Si está noche arrasamos con el ranking haremos una presentación formal del mismo para el segundo y de paso el tercer capítulo—levantó su copa con champagne cuando miro a las actrices invitadas, que eran parte del elenco y comentó en un tono que denotaba su felicidad por tal drama—: A pesar que Mogami-san o más bien dicho, Natsu, la hija del mal no está presente.

Las risas ante ese comentario no se hicieron esperar, aliviando la tensión del momento al ver tal episodio, cuando él comentó con rapidez:

—Un brindis por el éxito de BOX R, no solo ha superado mis expectativas sino que tengo la certeza que va hacer un nuevo éxito en este horario, y aunque no es el estelar…no dudo que va dar mucho de qué hablar. ¡Salud!

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, los aplausos se añadieron por la emoción que embargaba a la presente. Ninguno de ellos dudaba que después de ese primer capítulo, se dieran cambios trascendentales en la producción, por qué no decirlo se podía cambiar el horario y subir la categoría a quienes iba dirigido el drama.

* * *

Ajenos a la celebración, en diferentes partes de Japón y por qué no decirlo en el mundo, las reacciones eran diversas:

En Los Ángeles - California, un inusual matrimonio de famosos que estaba suscrito a canales japoneses miraba con desconcierto, emoción, orgullo la actuación de su hijo adoptivo. Kuu Hizuri considerado uno de los actores japoneses de mayor trayectoria en el medio del entrenamiento, con la boca abierta por el asombro que tenía y dejando a un lado por primera vez la comida, comentó con una emoción desbordada:

—¡Oh por Dios!...Kyoyo-chan me sorprendió cuando hizo a mi amado hijo Kuon pero ahora con Natsu….OMG! OMG! OMG!...Tengo que llamar a mi hija, no es más debemos ir a Japón a felicitarla en persona…y pensar que ella dudaba de poder hacer este papel, mi hija tiene talento…la voy a llamar.—comentó Kuu tan rápido que su esposa Juliena apenas le atendió, pero luego comentó con suavidad una vez superado su asombro hacia su actuación:

—OMG! Impresionante nuestra hija es tan sexy, pero lo que más me impresiona es cómo camina...ese es mi paso acaso…—miró a su esposo, cuando él preguntó en un tono divertido:

—¿Qué estás pensando?—sonrío—No puede ser…crees qué nuestro Kuon la haya enseñado tu paso…—Las risas fueron el único detonante para esa respuesta, Juliena no se privo de decir con orgullo:

—Mi hija tiene un talento único, Kuu muero por conocerla, una de dos, la invitamos a California o vamos a Japón.

Ese comentario descoló a Kuu, pero Juliena dijo con maldad:

—Voy a ver a ver a mi pequeña hija, al ingrato de tu hijo a ese no…aunque no puedo negar que me encantaría hacerle padecer para devolverle la cortesía, es más…¡decidido!...nos vamos a Japón, pero antes iré de compras tengo que llevar ropa sexy para mi hija…¡ALTO AHÍ!—gritó Juliena sorprendiendo a Kuu en el acto, cuando le dijo en un tono que le hizo correr un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo—: No te atrevas avisar sobre nuestro viaje, además vamos a sorprender a nuestra hija, o … también la podemos secuestrar.

Kuu dejo el teléfono a un lado, cuando comentó en voz baja:

—Pobre Kuon no tiene idea de lo que le vas hacer, recuerda mi amor…Kuon está interesado en ella.

Juliena mostró una sonrisa abierta cuando dijo en un tono travieso:

—Eso lo hace más interesante, aún. ¡Vamos organizar nuestro viaje!

Kuu sonrío abiertamente sin duda sea lo que iba hacer su esposa, su hijo Kuon iba a padecer pero él no se iba entrometer en esos planes.

* * *

Ajenos a los planes de los padres de Kuon, en Kyoto el matrimonio Fuwa se quedó con la boca abierta, literalmente hablando, cuando por accidente vieron en uno de los TV de plasmas que estaban en el restaurante parte del ryokan que administraba, el anuncio de la nueva producción y al ver el nombre de la niña que se había ido con su hijo se intrigaron, la habían visto en Dark Moon, ellos estaban impresionado por su actuación, pero lo que más le intrigaba era no saber qué había pasado entre ella y su hijo, entonces la madre de Sho comentó sin pensar:

—Kyoko-chan en ese nuevo personaje se ve aterradoramente sexy. Me pregunto qué pensara mi hijo al respecto. ¿Qué opinas querido?—Al notar que su esposo mostraba su desconcierto de forma abierta, ella preguntó con suavidad—: ¡¿No crees, qué deberíamos viajar a Tokio?! Tal vez, sea hora de hacer las paces con nuestro hijo, después de todo si él tiene una novia con tantos talentos como Kyoko-chan, tal vez ella pueden convencerlo de regresar.

El hombre miró a su esposa con atención y comentó sin pensar:

—Lo de ellos es el entretenimiento, aunque nunca dude que Kyoko-chan sería una excelente esposa para nuestro hijo, pero sabes…—Al ver la atención que tenía de su esposa, comentó con suavidad—: Falta menos de un año para que nuestra Kyoko-chan se convierta en mayor de edad, me conformo con verlos casados, creo que es hora de ir a Tokio. Tal vez acepten que organicemos su boda en este lugar. Después de todo aquí crecieron juntos.

—Eso sería maravilloso querido. Preparare todo para nuestro viaje.

* * *

Ajenos a los planes de los padres de Fuwa Sho, la pareja dueña del restaurante que trabajaba Kyoko-chan miraba con orgullo el primer capítulo de la nueva producción de la joven, a la que consideraban como su hija, los silbidos, aplausos incluso ciertos comentarios de orgullos de los clientes no se hicieron esperar, hasta que la dueña del lugar dijo con suavidad:

—Kyoko-chan es aterradora en su nuevo papel. Sin duda se está esforzando mucho para hacerse un nombre en este medio tan complejo. ¿Qué opinas querido al respecto?— Su esposo la miraba con el semblante serio, pero relajo sus facciones al decir con orgullo:

—Ella puede hacer todo lo que se proponga. Es una chica inteligente, centrada, perseverante, pero lo más importante lucha fervientemente por lo que quiere, esa chica va llegar hacer cosas grandes e inimaginables.

—Es una lástima que ella no vea su propio estreno, pero dijo que tenía que estudiar, parece que Kyoko-chan tiene la oportunidad de acceder a una beca universitaria, ahora mismo dijo que iba estudiar matemáticas y hacer un ensayo, creo que va trasnochar. Estoy pensando seriamente que mañana le prepararé un desayuno al estilo Kyoto ¿Qué opinas?

El hombre sonrío, cuando terminó de servir una ligera pero consistente cena y le dijo:

—Me levantaré temprano para ayudarte, toma llévale la cena, es importante comer sobre todo si va trasnochar. Después que veamos sus resultados de sus exámenes podemos invitarla a cenar. Tengo la confianza que va conseguir esa beca. Ella se lo merece.

La señora sonrío con alegría y orgullo, su marido era considerado con Kyoko-chan y eso le agradaba, pero esa consideración no se la ganó de la noche a la mañana, ella le había demostrado a su marido muchas cualidades que él valoraba en una persona, sin duda alguna Kyoko Mogami se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, por lo después de tomar la cena, decidió pasar por su habitación, ella le había comprado un nuevo amuleto a Kyoko-chan para desearle éxitos en sus estudios. Además iba aprovechar la oportunidad para felicitarla por su nuevo drama. Sin duda alguna el día siguiente sería diferente para Mogami Kyoko.

* * *

Ajenos a lo que sucedía en el «Durama-ya» en la mansión del presidente «Lory Takara» el cine en casa mostraba las escenas de la tortura que hacía Natsu a Yumika, una de sus compañeras de clases, pero quién en la vida real era la tercera integrante del extravagante e inusual departamento LoveMe.

—Ehhhh!…—Lory estaba con la boca literalmente abierta con una expresión de desconcierto que la compartía con Sebastián, su fiel mayordomo. Ninguno de ellos sabía qué decir o qué hacer, incluso el cigarro de Lory fue a dar a la mesa, mientras que un grito los sorprendió cuando María, la nieta del presidente dijo con sus ojos forma de estrellita y con sus manos cruzadas producto de la emoción que la embargaba:

—OMG! Onechan se ve fabulosa, se ve tan sexy, maligna, es una diosa del mal, quiero ser como ella cuando crezca—Al ver las caras azules de su abuelo y Sebastián, incluso hasta Jelly mostraba su asombró de forma abierta, pero aún así sonreía de manera discreta porque recordó que ella le facilito ciertos atuendos que necesitaba Kyoko-chan para su nuevo papel, pero nunca se imagino que era para ese papel, su nieta comentó de forma rápida—: Abuelo ponlo de nuevo, quiero ver a Natsu, me declaro su fan número 1.

—Kawai!—gritó Jelly de la emoción, sorprendiendo a los hombres y al tomar las manos de su nieta, comentó con una emoción desbordada—: OMG! Tenemos que hacer un álbum de fotos de Kyoko-chan es más…hagamos que pose para nosotros. Tenemos que aprovechar la cercanía que tenemos con ella.

—Siiiiiiiiiiii!...Voy a pedirle que me lleve al set, es más pediré copia de esa producción y todo el material extra de la misma.—comentó con gran emoción María.

—Etto!...Ustedes dos cálmense.—exigió Lory, mientras pensaba al mismo tiempo:

_«¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! SAWARAAAAAAAA….¿Tienes mucho qué explicar? ¿Por qué aceptaste este tipo de papel para Mogami-san?»_

* * *

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Sawara en la LME, él sentía un mega-escalofrío correr por su cuerpo y no sabía por qué, pero luego recobró su compostura al ver el anuncio de la re-trasmisión del primer capítulo de BOX R y solo atinó a pensar en voz baja con temor:

—Este papel es demasiado…—detuvo sus comentarios, al escuchar a sus colegas decir con asombro:

—¡Oh por DIOS! ¿Vieron a Mogami-san en su nuevo papel?, ella es caliente.

—Muy sexy…le pediré un autógrafo, cuando este como Natsu.

—La invitaré a salir...¿Saben si sale con alguien?, aunque lo dudo, por algo es la número 1 del departamento LoveME.—comentó uno de los hombres sin pensar, los comentarios iban y venía mientras tanto Sawara pensaba con temor:

_«¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¿Qué diablo es eso de invitar a salir a Mogami-san? ¡VIEJOS VERDES! »_ Era oficial Sawara temía por su vida.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«Notas de la autora»**

1.-Hi! Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja pagaría por ver su cara por este corte abrupto pero tranki es una historia corta pero divertida. Estoy en medio del almuerzo y se están demorando con mi comida. En fin, hoy salgo temprano así que me voy con actualizaciones múltiples. Al rato actualizo: Crónicas de un no muerto, porque me voy a lanzar con 2 mini-capítulos de esa historia, ya los tengo casi editados, aparte de mis actualizaciones del día. Sorry! Se me acumularon pero ser ex gusarapo vividor es complejo.

2.- La mini-historia la hice porque estoy re-picada con la salida de Setsu -_- de los hermanos Heel y muero por ver la reacción de todos al salir al aire BOX R. Así que dije por qué hacemos algo para ver si adivinamos lo que Nakamura's Evil tiene en mente, si desean aportar ideas para está micro-historia son bienvenidas.

3.- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Al conejo fantasma melodramático de lado oscuro Nayiva-chan. Te debo la botella de tequila.

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.** ATT. Sake's Evil22**

[Nota] Literalmente hablando, me muero de hambre. Pero tengo libre una hora más. Chaus!


	2. CP2 Las primeras reacciones

**«DDR»** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

**BOX R al aire.**

**CP. N°2.- Las primeras reacciones.**

—Es una lástima que Kyoko-chan no esté presente en el estreno del primer capítulo de BOX R.— señalaba con calma la actriz Makino Honami quién hacía el papel de Kaori la mejor amiga de Natsu, pero su amistad se basaba en un interés mutuo de dar y recibir, sin duda la segunda antagonista de la serie miraba con orgullo los tráileres tanto individuales como colectivos que habían filmado de la serie, al regresar su mirada a Chiori Amamiya, quién ese momento llegaba con su manager le preguntó con suavidad:

—¿Estás aquí Amamiya?, pensé que no podrías venir al estreno.

La joven actriz sonreía con suavidad cuando comentó en voz baja:

—Tenía que pasar por la agencia, acabo de ser solicitada para un nuevo papel y es completamente diferente a lo que he filmado anteriormente, el director vio mi papel de Yumika en Box R y le encantó. Fue una grata sorpresa que me tomaran en cuenta para ese papel—Al recibir las felicitaciones de parte de la actriz, ella afirmó con naturalidad—: Está nueva producción, Box R sin duda alguna va a dar que hablar y va traer nuevas oportunidades de trabajo para cada una de nosotras.

El electo principal del drama formado por: Sudo Yuka, la tercera antagonista de la serie, junto con las actrices principales y objeto del acoso de parte de Natsu: Mako Yanogiori y Rumi Maruyama, se acercaron a ellas para comentar sus experiencias al trabajar juntas, pero un grito del director las sorprendió cuando este dijo con una eufórica emoción:

—¡HEMOS ROTO EL RATING DE SINTONIA!—Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, él comentó con tal alegría que era no difícil de contagiarse de la misma—: Han pedido la re-trasmisión del primer capítulo, vamos a lanzar el primer tráiler de la serie y viene la mejor parte…¡TAMBORES POR FAVOR!...Tenemos el horario estelar.

Esa noticia hizo que todo el electo celebrara abiertamente, sin duda la serie iba traer más de una sorpresa a cada miembro del electo, algunas gratas otras no, pero la serie arraso la noche de su estreno.

* * *

Ajenos a la celebración, el móvil de Kyoko Mogami no dejaba de sonar, pero ella ni se molesto en contestarlo porque en ese momento tenía una prioridad, resolver los problemas de cálculos para acceder a la beca universitaria a la que había sido pospuesta como candidata. Además había puesto el móvil en vibración, y al moverse por la intensidad de las llamadas que parecían colapsar la línea el móvil termino en el piso prácticamente debajo de la mesa en la que tenía esparcido todo sus cuadernos, tan centrada estaba que no notó siquiera la presencia de la dueña del restaurante, quién le dijo con suavidad para no asustarla:

—¡Kyoko-chan!—Al tener la atención de la joven que en ese momento dejo su lápiz, la señora comentó con rapidez—: Te traje algo ligero de cenar, lo preparo mi esposo.

Como era de esperarse la joven hizo a un lado su material de estudio, hizo una dogeza para agradecer por la comida y comentó en un tono suave:

—No debió de molestarte, yo iba bajar más tarde para comer algo ligero y …—detuvo sus comentarios, al ver que la señora movía con suavidad su cabeza y ella comentó con calma:

—Nada de eso, si vas a trasnochar debes comer bien. ¿Cómo vas con eso?

Kyoko sonrío con calma al comentar lo complejo que era sus ejercicio, pero ella los entendía y tenía la confianza que iba a salir muy bien en esos exámenes, la señora la escucho con atención mientras la veía comer, se guardó sus felicitaciones para el día siguiente porque no quería distraerla, pero no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de ella al ver lo centrada que era y lo emocionada que estaba por la posibilidad de acceder a la beca universitaria.

No pudo evitar pensar, que si ella hubiera podido tener hijos le hubiera gustado mucho que fuera como aquella joven. Sin duda el desayuno del día siguiente iba hacer especial.

* * *

Mientras Kyoko Mogami era ignorante del impacto que tuvo su primer capítulo, en Japón varias estrellas de la aérea del entretenimiento que la conocían tenían diferentes reacciones:

Los directores que habían trabajo con ella previamente en Ring Doh, el comercial de Kurara, del vídeo de Fuwa Sho y de Dark Moon, tenían la boca literalmente abierta ente el primer capítulo de la serie.

Cada uno de ellos tuvo reacciones diferentes, pero sin duda esa actuación le dio ideas a cada uno de ellos de volver y en algunos casos trabajar de una forma más forma con la actriz, a su criterio, era la revelación del momento.

* * *

Una de las reacciones más adversas fue la de Erika Kounenji, Erika era eterna enemiga de Kotonami Kanae mejor amiga de Kyoko, quién estaba enojada con ambas actrices por haberle arrebatado el estelar en el comercial de Kurara y al ver el primer capítulo de BOX R, lanzó el control contra la pantalla del cine en casa que tenía y exclamó con enojo:

—¡¿Por qué diablos no tengo yo un protagónico así?! ¡MALDITA SEA! Quiero ser parte de esa serie, quiero…

—Cálmese Erika-sama.—decía uno de sus apuestos y leal sirvientes, pero la joven que hacía su típico berrinche de niña rica y mimada, exclamó con enojo:

—Averigüen quién es el directo de esa serie, quiero saber quién es su jefe directo—. Erika se puso de pie, cuando se dirigió al despacho de su padre iba hacer todo lo posible, para que convencerlo que la ayude a obtener un papel en la serie y demostrar sus excepcionales habilidades de actriz.

Nada más alejado de la verdad, porque detrás de esa producción estaba el apoyo del presidente de la LME quién a pesar de estar sorprendido por la actuación del primer miembro de su inusual departamento, no iba permitir que su actriz sea mancillada.

Erika estaba equivocaba si pensaba que iba causar problemas en la producción.

* * *

Ajenos al revuelto que estaba causando ya el primer capítulo de la serie, un niño de 11 años exclamó con asombró al ver el estreno de la serie por casualidad y al estar en presencia de su abuelo paterno, comentó sin pensar:

—WOW! El demonio negro se convirtió en la diosa del mal. Le asienta el papel—No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver los sensuales movimientos de la adolescente y sin pensarlo acotó con rapidez—: Realmente me pregunto, cuál será la reacción de Kanae-chan al ver al demonio negro en ese papel.

—¿Hiou conoces a la actriz que interpreta a Natsu?—preguntó su abuelo con interés y su nieto comentó con orgullo y entusiasmo, después de todo el demonio negro como la llamaba no solo era la mejor amiga de la su co-estrella y secretamente su amor platónico, sino que ella había influido de forma positiva en él, además realmente estaba fascinado con ese papel, si como Mío lo sorprendió como Natsu lo dejo sin palabra, su talento para actuar era impresionante, a tal grado que nació el deseo en él de tener la oportunidad de trabajar con ella más adelante:

—Su nombre es Mogami Kyoko, ella es la mejor amiga de mi co-estrella y trabaja en la LME. Ella también forma parte de los raros ángeles rosas.—comentó con sorba antes de empezar a reír de forma escandalosa, contagiando a su abuelo, él la conocía de referencia por las cosas que su nieto le había comentado sobre ella, había captado su atención al ver los cambios que se daban en su nieto, ahora no se comportaba como un adulto sino como un niño y eso le gustaba, así que sin pensarlo mucho se puso de pie y comentó con suavidad:

—¿Por qué no la invitamos a cenar?, también a tu co-estrella? Sería interesante conocerla—Al ver que despertó el interés en su nieto, él afirmó con naturalidad—: Es una actriz prometedora y quién sabe, tal vez más adelante trabajemos con ella, extiéndele la invitación para que venga a la mansión «Uesugi» o podemos invitarla a la hacienda, hace mucho tiempo que no vamos.

—¿En serio, abuelo? Déjalo en mis mano yo lo organizo…¿puedo decirle que traiga a sus amigos?— Esa pregunta capto el interés del señor, quién sonrío complacido no por la emoción abierta que mostraba su nieto, sino porque era la primera vez que se mostraba interesado en interactuar con más personas, entonces le preguntó con calma:

—¿A quién quieres invitar?, a parte de tu co-estrella y … al demonio negro, no creo que deberías decirle así lo puedo tomar a mal.—comentó con preocupación, pero su nieto le contestó de forma inmediata:

—No te preocupes abuelo, el demonio negro y yo, no entendemos. Haré una lista y te la mostraré— comentó el adolescente con entusiasmo al salir de la sala de manera apresurada, mientras su abuelo no pudo evitar comentar, con una gran sonrisa:

—Definitivamente ante esas reacciones de mi nieto, deseo conocer a la joven…Mogami Kyoko, sin duda un talento en bruto…esa joven, me pregunto en qué se llegará a convertir a futuro.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en un amplio departamento decorado de forma tradicional, un hombre de lentes tenía la boca literalmente abierta, no dudo en grabar el primer episodio de BOX R para luego bajarlo a su laptop y de ahí pasarlo a su móvil, en ese momento un ataque de fangirl se posiciono de él, cuando comentó con desborda emoción:

—¡OH POR DIOS! …. Ren se va morir cuando vea a Kyoko-chan en este papel….OMG! OMG! OMG! —Yashiro estaba extasiado, no podía creer la sensualidad que tenía el nuevo personaje Kyoko, él sabía que ella era una joven de muchos talentos, al comprobarlo una y otra vez, aún recordaba con emoción cuando gano su primera audición, en el comercial de Kurara se la veía completamente dulce, después como el ángel que mata al demonio, él la llego a ver como un verdadero ángel, una diosa, su belleza le pareció asombrosa, con su actuación de Mío, lo dejo aterradoramente fascinado pero este nuevo papel estaba a otro nivel, puso de nuevo la grabación cuando comentaba al borde del colapso, soltando una risa hilarante:

—OMG! OMG! OMG! Tengo que llamar a Kyoko-chan para felicitarle…un momento, ¿Ren la abra visto?...—miro la hora y supuso que estaba en las grabaciones de su película, pero no podía contenerse así que si pensarlo comprimió el vídeo para pasárselo por móvil, mientras veía la repetición del primer capítulo y comentó con emoción—: Tengo que conseguir todo el material de esa serie para mi colección privada. OMG! Seré el primer fan de Kyoko-chan…Llamare a Ren para decirle que vea el capítulo, si con esa actuación no hace nada, entonces que se prepare a perderle porque Kyoko-chan luego de esto va tener muchos pretendientes que…

En ese momento hizo un alto a sus comentarios, dio un largo gritó que retumbo en todo el departamento:

—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….¡¿Pretendientes?!... ¡OMG! Eso no, después de todo lo que he luchado para que ese par este junto, no puede venir ahora a…—Se quedo callado por varios segundos, cuando comentó sin pensar—: ¡¿Qué va pasar si Sho-baka y el beagle llegan a ver este capítulo?! — De pronto en su cabeza una imagen de Kyoko-chan convertida en Natsu chibi, era perseguida por un perro [Reino] y por una masa de fans masculinos, pero de la nada una mano sacó a Natsu de esa masa de gente y ella decía: Mi salvador, en la mente de Yashiro, ella besada a Sho chibi, y el logo de LOVEME se hizo presente en su cabeza, en ese momento otro potente gritó se escucho en el lugar, porque el manager empezaba a divagar todo los efectos negativos que podría tener ese capítulo, así que sin pensarlo se puso de pie como caballero andante y dijo en un tono fuerte:

—Debo proteger a Kyoko-chan de los posibles acosadores…diablos en este momento me gustaría saber conducir, ya sé llamaré al presidente, no podemos dejar a Kyoko-chan sola—Iba salir tal como estaba cuando vio su imagen en el reflejo del espejo y al verse medio desnudo, después de recordar la hora que era, comentó un poco más calmado—: Mejor llamo al presidente y nos ponemos de acuerdo.

Trato de relajarse, pero en ese momento la pantalla de su plasma que estaba divida en dos, mostraba el primer tráiler oficial de BOX R y escuchar decir al locutor:

—Como nunca ante la vistes—La imagen mostraba a la niña dulce del primer comercial que hizo Kyoko y el locutor afirmó en un tono suave—: Su inocencia nos cautivo.

La siguiente escena fue un poco más intensa al mostrar parte del vídeo de Fuwa Sho «Prisionero» y el locutor dijo en un tono más fuerte:

—Su transformación nos sorprendió…—En ese momento mostraba la escena de la muerte del demonio y su transformación de ángel a demonio, pero la siguiente escena de Dark Moon en donde Mío clavó un cuchillo contra la pared para amenazar a su prima, hizo que la voz del locutor se torne tétrica al decir:

—Su odio como Hongo Mío nos abrumó, si te hizo odiarla con cada fibra de tu ser, eso no se compara a esto, una nueva producción, un nuevo papel, ¿estás preparado para esto?—Las escenas no solo mostraban la llegada de Natsu a la escuela y su sensual paso, sino escenas nuevas de los próximos capítulos en donde ella no se medía de acosar a sus presas, siempre con una mirada sádica y una sensualidad extrema, que el locutor no se contuvo al decir:

—Porque Natsu ha llegado para arrasar con todo, un genio de mal como nunca antes se ha visto…— Una de las escenas mostraba a Kaori decir con malicia y admiración:

—Realmente eres mala…—La única respuesta para ese comentario fue una sonrisa sensual de Natsu, quién comentó como una mirada depredadora al regresar su mirada hacia su víctima, un chico posiblemente compañero de su escuela:

—¿Lo dudas? Lo que es obvio no se señala…pero, yo tengo estilo.—Al clavar los palillos chinos sobre el hombro de su víctima, en ese momento la pantalla la enfoco y parecía que ella le hablaba al tele-vidente, declaró en un tono mortalmente sensual, pero realmente era para amedrentar a su víctima—: ¿Estás listo para mí?—Lo siguiente que se escucho fue la banda sonora dando terminado el tráiler, y como era de esperarse Yashiro solo atinó a gritar a todo pulmón:

—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..¡Qué diablos!...Diosa del mal le queda corto a Natsu…Esto va traer problemas.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«Notas de la autora»**

1.- Hi! Bueno ahí tienen el ataque de Yashiro. Me falta pero lo tomaré con calma, porque la idea base de este mini-fanfic es ver las reacciones de cada personaje de Skip Beat. ¿Qué reacción quieren ver en el siguiente capítulo? Hablo de los personajes obviamente.

2.- Adicional les invito a leer mi nuevo mini-fanfic que también va estar divertido «**Setsu regresa**»

3.- Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, nos vemos en dos días. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**

[Nota Final] En un par de horas actualizo «**Los Antagonistas**» Chaus!


	3. CP3 Invocando al rey demonio

**«DDR»** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

**BOX R al aire.**

**CP. N°3.- Invocando al rey demonio.**

—¡SILENCIO!—Gritaba con enojo una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, que maldecía su suerte al tener una gran familia, no entendía cómo los sonidos se filtraban a su habitación cuando ella había mandado a reforzar las paredes de aquel cuarto, sin duda alguna tenía que reclamar a la persona que contrato para hacer aquel trabajo en el último cuarto de aquella casa que expresó eligió para estar prácticamente lejos de su familia y adecuarlo como un mini-departamento, para evitar ser molestada y acosada por sus hermanos y sobrinos al llegar al lugar, sin embargo ante el fastidioso murmullo, la joven no tuvo otra opción que tomar los tapones de oído que había comprado en la farmacia para aislar por completo el ruido y poder de una vez por todas centrase en estudiar el libreto de las próximas escenas de su drama familiar, tan centrada estaba en buscarlos que por inercia tomó su móvil, ni se molesto en ver quién la llamaba porque ese timbre era personalizado y sabía perfectamente quién la llamaba, pero no se esperó que antes de que ella dijera su usual saludo, Hiou ni la saludara para preguntar de forma abrupta en un tono que denotaba su emoción:

—¿La viste Kanae-chan? ¿Viste al demonio negro en su estreno?—Ante esas preguntas hechas con tal euforia, Kanae superado su desconcierto, preguntó con interés:

—¿Demonio negro? ¿De quién estás hablando? Por cierto, primero se saluda Hiou-kun. ¡Buenas noches!—Ante esos comentarios, su co-estrella no dejo de reír con diversión por el sutil regaño que se llevaba de su parte y luego de un breve saludo, no dudó en decir:

—Prende la TV justo están pasando el tráiler de la promoción de BOX R, tus amigas, los ángeles rosas están ahí…tienes que ver al demonio negro, su nuevo papel como «Natsu», ella se ve peligrosamente sensual y fascinante-mente letal. Ella se ve...WOW...me encanta el demonio negro en su nuevo papel.

—¡¿Qué?!—Ante esos comentarios nada propios para un adolescente, Kotonami prendió la TV de plasma que tenía en su habitación, mientras fruncía el ceño al mismo tiempo porque no tuvo problema en identificar con rapidez que Hiou hablaba de sus compañeras del departamento LoveMe, solo él se atrevía llamar a su mejor amiga y aunque ella no lo reconocía, Kyoko Mogami era su mejor amiga, de hecho era la primera amiga que en verdad tenía, con tales apodos, entonces miró la escena con atención que estaban pasando de la trasmisión que iban hacen a la media noche.

Yumika se hacía presente en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, detrás de ellas sus compañeras de clases—no tuvo problema en reconocer a Chiori Amamiya, la integrante número tres de aquel extravagante departamento que tanta vergüenza le causaba al ser parte del mismo, pero se quedo perpleja a tal grado de no contestar las preguntas de Hiou del otro lado de la línea, frente al grupo venía caminando con una joven con un paso propio de una «TopModel» , sus movimientos eran seductores, parecía una modelo experimentada no una adolescente de una preparatoria, entonces notó la tensión en el grupo cuando Yumika comentó con desdén, manteniendo una expresión intensa en su mirada:

—Está es mi escuela…chica nueva.— Kanae no tuvo problema en reconocer que Chiori sin duda era una muy buena actriz, podía llegar a considerarla su rival en la actuación, eso le gusta, ella podría ser un reto interesante pero entonces la cámara enfoco a Natsu, quién para su sorpresa sonrío con malicia, esa aura que ella emitía daba miedo, no necesitaba decir palabras, porque su mirada lo decía todo cuando paso de lado de ellas.

Sabía que eran los efectos especiales, pero el tiempo parecía detenerse en ella, Kanae no pudo evitar abrir y cerrar la boca al mismo tiempo, literalmente hablando, hasta que finalmente reaccionó al comentar con enojo, no tuvo en problema reconocer que en el fondo sentía celos por la actuación de su amiga, su nivel de interpretación estaba a otro nivel—¡¿Está es Natsu?!...Estoy perpleja, ella es …es tan…—Las palabras sencillamente no salía de su boca, sobre todo al escuchar a la banda sonora tocar mientras pasaban el segundo tráiler de las siguientes escenas de BOX R.

—¡¿Lo viste?! Ella es sexy.—Ese comentario inapropiado de parte del eufórico adolescente, fue el detonante para que Kanae se enojara y comentara con malestar:

—Mi amiga no es sexy…¡Diablos! ¡¿Por qué Sawara-san le dio ese tipo de papel?! ¿En qué estaba pensando?—Ante esas preguntas, el adolescente río nervioso por su reacción y preguntó sin pensar:

—¡¿Sientes celos de tu mejor amiga?!—Aunque internamente quería que sintiera celos de él por admirar y elogiar abiertamente al demonio negro como usualmente llamaba a Mogami Kyoko, se animó a presionar un poco más cuando comentó de forma abierta—: Mi abuelo quiere organizar un almuerzo en su honor, lo haremos en la hacienda estás cordialmente invitada Kanae-chan, además mañana deseo hacerle llegar en nombre de mi abuelo y mío, un hermoso ramos de rosas para felicitarla por su maravillosa actuación. ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

Kanae no podía estar más enojada, por un lado estaba feliz por su amiga, porque a pesar de su extraño enojo que experimentaba Kyoko Mogami era su amiga, su mejor amiga, pero por otro lado realmente no podía dejar las iras a un lado, ni ella mismo se entendía por qué las sentía, y peor se sentía mal por tener esos pensamientos hacia su amiga, pero entonces reacciono. ¿Qué era eso de darle rosas a su amiga y organizar un almuerzo para ella? ¿Acaso su co-estrella estaba e interesado en ella? , esta vez no se contuvo cuando comentó con enojo sin pensar:

—Por supuesto que estoy celosa, Kyoko-chan no quería hacer ese papel y ahora sale con esto… ¿De dónde saco esa sensualidad? ¿Esa forma de caminar?—Entonces hizo un alto a sus pensamientos, había solo una persona que ayudaba a Kyoko-chan en temas de actuación y aunque muchas veces ella sintió algo de celos por esa parte, después de todo tener la atención del primer actor de la agencia era algo de peso, sobre todo por sus consejos para actuar, no podía evitar pensar con algo de diversión «_sin duda este papel va traer más fans para Kyoko-chan, me preguntó qué pensará su amado sempai al ver esas escenas_ » , hizo un alto a sus pensamientos al ver que se estaba distrayendo de lo más importante que quería preguntar, así que dijo con cautela—: ¿Hiou te gusta Kyoko-chan?

—¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no.—contestó el adolescente de forma abrupta, pero no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se enrojecieran sobre todo porque tenía la llamada en alta voz y su abuelo lo miraba con atención, entonces no dudó en presionar y comentó con rapidez:

—Si te molesta cancelo todo y …—Antes que continuara con el comentario, Kanae que había visto su expresión en el espejo, se quedo perpleja al ver la cara de tonta que tenía al hablar con el adolescente, no dudó en interrumpirlo para decir con suavidad:

—¡Lo siento!...Lamento realmente mi comportamiento, fue egoísta e infantil…supongo qué estoy un poco celosa de la atención que va recibir mi amiga, me parece increíble su actuación. Ella merece ese almuerzo y voy aprovechar la invitación para comprarle un regalo, también me disculpare con ella…Mi amiga...—comentó con orgullo, al decir sin tomarse el tiempo de pensar en ello—: Se está convirtiendo en una gran actriz y esperó que en un futuro no lejano, se convierta en mi rival. Será todo un honor volver a trabajar con ella.

Ante ese comentario, tanto el adolescente como su abuelo sonrieron complacidos del otro lado de la línea, en ese momento el adolescente se adelanto a preguntar:

—¿Tienes idea que clase de rosas le gusta al demonio negro? ¿Alguna idea para el almuerzo? Nos interesa saber tus sugerencia después de todo eres su mejor amiga, debes saber sus gustos...¿No? —Ante esas preguntas y esos comentarios, fueron el detonante para que ella sintiera una depresión total, Kanae Kotonami en ese momento se sintió la peor amiga del mundo, porque no tenía ni idea cuáles eran las rosas preferidas de su amiga y menos que le gustaba comer, sin duda necesitaba pasar mayor tiempo con ella. Internamente se maldijo. ¿Qué clase de amiga era ella?

* * *

Mientras Kotonami resolvía su dilema sin ponerse en evidencia ante el adolescente y su abuelo, que no sabía lo más elemental de su mejor amiga, en la agencia «Akatoki» en uno de los set en dónde se iba a filmar una mini-serie con la actriz «Nanokura Mimori» de protagonista, no podía evitar que sus iras se filtre al enterarse del cambio de horario de la producción que participaba y más iras sintió cuando comentó sin pensar:

—¡BASTA! Dejen de mirar esas pantallas…ellos son la competencia, además—Al ver que tenía la atención del productor de la mini-serie y sus colaboradores no dudo en decir con fastidio, producto de la envidia que la embargaba—: Esa chica es puro maquillaje, porque la verdadera actriz detrás de esa matona de quinta, es tan simple y corriente…¿acaso no la recuerdan?, parte de ustedes estuvieron en la producción del vídeo promocional de mi amado Sho «Prisionero»—Si Momori pensaba con ese comentario iba matar la interés despertado en las personas del lugar, se equivoco por completo, porque uno de ellos comentó para su malestar:

—Impresionante, ella es el segundo ángel del vídeo de Fuwa…WOW! Si como ángel me parecía hermosa, en esta producción es una diosa…realmente es impresionante. Estoy sin palabras.

Ese fue el detonante para que varias personas, en especial los hombres empezaran alabar abiertamente las habilidades de la joven actriz y fue inevitable no hablar de Mío Hongo en su producción de «Dark Moon» , como su presencia en la fiesta de clausura de la producción, Mimori iba protestar, cuando ingresó al set Fuwa quién venía discutiendo con su manager por la demora en la elaboración sencillo pero no contó que Mimori se abalanzara hacia él , para decirle:

—SHOOOOOOOOOO! ¿Viniste a verme?—Antes de contestar esa pregunta y sacársela de encima, porque detestaba esos sonoros alaridos que ella daba cada vez que se hacía presente en aquella producción, no sabía por qué había aceptado hacer la música para esa producción, si en vez de ir al estudio directamente a grabar tenía que ir primero al set hablar con el director, miró con atención a las personas del lugar, se extraño que ninguno de ellos lo miraran sobre todo las mujeres, porque no importaba si trabajaba o no con ellos su presencia siempre llamaba su atención en cualquier lugar, entonces preguntó sin pensar:

—Etto…Pocchi—ignoró por completo la mueca en la chica y le preguntó de forma directa—: ¡¿Qué le pasa al elenco?!

Mimori no puso atención a sus palabras, cuando cruzo sus brazos y comentó son saña dejando ver su pronunciado escote, para que el cantante la mire solo a ella:

—Está viendo una producción mediocre, Mío-sama ahora hace de otra chica mala.—Ante ese tono impregnado de envidia, Sho no tuvo problema en reconocer que hablaba de su antigua amiga de la infancia, así que sin tino alguno la hizo a un lado ignorando sus alaridos para ver qué escena estaban mostrando, porque para que haya captado la atención del set, dudaba de la veracidad de las palabras de la joven actriz, sobre todo cuando el productor de la serie comentó en un tono bajo:

—¿Mediocre?, se nota que hablas por envidia, está producción nos quitó el horario estelar y ya veo por qué...—Si antes estaba intrigado, ahora tenía más curiosidad de ver las escenas de la que hablaban, hasta que se quedo sin palabras no por ver el primer tráiler que pasaron de «BOX R», sino por escena en sí del primer capítulo.

Internamente no pudo evitar preguntar si aquella sensual mujer, porque Natsu no era una adolescente, era una mujer sensual que pondría a cualquier hombre a sus pies y lo afirmó al ver el sonrojo del profesor de cocina, tenía la certeza para su malestar, que ese sonrojo no era falso.

La escena mostraban a los estudiantes en un salón donde se veían amplios mesones y en ellas incorporados lavabos para usar, junto con varios alimentos, Natsu al ser la estudiante nueva y no tener grupo de trabajo, no tuvo problema en levantar la mano y ofrecerse ayudar al profesor de turno, después de todo afirmó en un tono pecaminosa-mente sensual que ella amaba cocinar, esa parte era cierta pero no porque le gustara comer, de hecho comer no era algo que llamaba su atención pero desde pequeña había tomado cursos de cocina porque le fascinaba los utensilios de cocina, para ella eran pequeñas armas con las que podía torturar con saña a sus víctimas, cuando tenía la oportunidad no dudaba en usar animales vivos. Todo esto ajeno a sus padres, para quienes ella era una niña perfecta, de mirada angelical y excelente estudiante. No tenían ni la menor idea de la mente retorcida de su hija.

Sin duda algo funcionaba mal en la cabeza de la joven, pero su mayor fascinación era los cuchillos, sobre todo los que usaban los chef profesionales, sentir un cuchillo en su mano la sobre-excitaba, se sentía poderosa e imponente.

En el momento mientras el instructor daba las instrucciones para hacer sushi casero, ella no dudo en sacar uno de los salmones que nadaba en las peceras con ayuda del instructor, quién por alguna razón no dejaba de sonrojarse, se supone que Natsu debía esperar que el instructor las instrucciones de cómo separar la cola y la cabeza del pez para empezar a prepararlo, pero él no contó que Natsu se adelantara y con uno de los cuchillos de hoja ancha, de un solo tajo separar la cola y la cabeza con tal rapidez los dejos perplejo, que no solo lo dejo perplejo a él sino al resto de la clase y por supuesto el tele-vidente, mayor era el asombro de todos los presentes tanto dentro como fuera de la pantalla, cuando ella son saña cortó el vientre del animal, poco le importó verse manchada por su sangre, era todo un espectáculo macabro ver como el pobre pez se desangraba en la mesa, pero lo intimidante de la escena no era la manera como había matado el pez, porque lo hizo como lo haría un chef profesional, sino la mirara que tenía hacia Yumika, quién estaba mortalmente pálida al ver su expresión pasar al sadismo puro. No dudaba que Natsu estaba pensado en ella, cuando masacraba al pobre pez. Era una mirada de una psicópata en potencia, que denotaba su excitación al hacer tal acto macabro, porque no había otra palabra para describir lo que estaba haciendo.

A la larga ese genio del mal, terminó intimidando a todos con esa acción, finalmente la escena terminó con gran tensión, sobre todo cuando Natsu apretó los órganos que había sacado del pez pero lejos de usarlos como debía hacerlo los botó a la basura si vacilar, su sonrisa de depredadora aterró al grupo de Yumika, ella les estaba mandando un mensaje claro y directo, Natsu era capaz de eso y mucho más. Con ella no había sutiles amenazas de por medio, la peor parte era que la adolescente retrataba a una persona demente sin problema alguno. Una persona que se divertía intimidando a otras personas y no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento alguno. Era un personaje aterradoramente fascinante.

Los comentarios del personal del set no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo todos se quedaron perplejos al sentir un aura oscura creciente en el lugar, incluso hasta el productor se asombró al ver el rostro de Fuwa, pasar del sexy cantante al mismo « Deva King » , Aki Shoko su manager se alertó cuando comentó en voz baja:

—Sho …Sho…—Se puso frente de él y al tomarlo de los brazos para zarandearlo varias veces, comentó con rapidez—: Sho, tu cara…Sho...—Se asusto al ver el aura oscura incrementarse , a tal punto que salió dando grandes zancadas del lugar, ignorando a todos, poco le importo los comentarios de su manager, los alaridos de Momori, el llamado de atención del productor, fueron segundos que le tomó llegar a su camerino, parecía tener una fuerza sobrehumana de las iras que le corría por dentro y al cerrar la puerta con fuerza, no dudó en dar un potente puñetazo contra la pared, cuando exclamó con enojo:

—¡MALDITO DEMONIO CHUPA ALMAS!—Un segundo golpe seco se escucho en el lugar, Sho ignorando el sangrado de sus nudillos, tomó su móvil mientras maldecía una y otra vez por haber visto de esa forma a su antigua amiga de la infancia, esta vez no se contuvo cuando escucho el replicar de su timbre de su móvil, gritar con enojo—: ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A EXHIBIRTE DE ESA FORMA?!—De peor humor se puso cuando salió su buzón de voz, entonces con más enojo gritó sin pensar, para dejar un mensaje de voz:

—¡MALDITO DEMONIO CHUPA ALMAS! ¡TE LO DIJE Y TE LO REPITO ERES UN MALDITO DEMONIO CHUPA ALMAS!...—Iba hacer una noche larga, porque Sho descargó su enojo en un largo monólogo, al tal punto qué le dijo sin pensar—: PARA ESTO VINISTE A TOKIO…JURO QUE NO DESCANSARE HASTA LLEVARTE DE REGRESO A KYOKO A DONDE PERTENECES Y … —Se indignó más el escuchar del otro lado:

—Su mensaje será escuchado cuando…—dejó que la grabadora siga, para volver a marcar poco le importaba repetir el mensaje, pero esa noche juro que no se iba quedar tranquilo hasta que devuelva a su mujer al lugar que pertenece, porque para él, Mogami Kyoko era suya y punto.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«Notas de la autora»**

1.- Hi! ¡OMG! Creo que me excedí con Moko-san y Sho-Baka, pero seamos franca Moko-san nunca va reconocer que admira a Kyoko-chan y nunca ha tenido una verdadera amiga y todas emociones que Kyoko-chan la hacen descolocar así que es natural que sus reacciones sean ambiguas, porque incluso hasta las verdaderas amigas tienen diferencias y problemas, aun me falta BEAGLE-BAKA antes de mostrar la reacción de Ren/Koun, créanme se va desatar el infierno y la pobre Kyoko-chan ni por enterada el revuelto qué ha causado su primer capítulo de BOX R, así que no se lo pierdan, ahora me paso a editar «Setsu regresa» . Antes que pregunten esta historia se da antes qué Kyoko-chan sea removida de su papel de Setsu, porque ya tengo el spoiler del capítulo 202 de Skip Beat. Tks! Asu-chan por el resumen del sumario, en concreto esa parte la voy a poner en Setsu regresa, pero tranki todo ese justificativo lo pondré en el siguiente capítulo.

2.- Para que no se pierdan estas reacciones se dan de forma paralela y voy a seguir detallando más micro-escenas y tráiler porque la banda sonora que voy usar de Box R…es obvio quién es, sino adivina sigan leyendo, porque se va poner un poco picante la cosa. Los veo en dos día, si la gripa no me mata antes. -_- Si porque estoy enferma.

3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**

[Nota adicional] ¡¿Qué otro personajes quieren ver sus reacciones?! Antes que conteste Kijima y Murasame-baka si van pero el de Murasame, se viene después de la reacción de Ren-reprimido así que no dejen de leer. Chaus!


	4. CP4 De acosadores a pretendientes

**«DDR»** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

**BOX R al aire.**

**CP. N°4.- De acosadores a pretendientes.**

En un amplio pent-house ubicado en la gran manzana de New York, una reconocida banda terminaba una sesión espiritista para invocar a los grandes cantantes del rock pesado de los años 60 y así obtener ideas para su nuevo «CD» iban a lanzar varios coverts en honor a las estrellas de aquella época, pero a Reino vocalista principal del grupo japonés «Vie Ghoul» había propuesto invocar a los grandes cantantes para preguntarle sobre las posibles letras que ellos iban editar antes de sus muertes, la mayoría de sus muertes había sido atroces y aunque había perturbado su descanso eterno, él no dudo en decirles al respecto:

—Les daremos el crédito de las canciones y nuestro material será en su honor.— Eso no era verdad pero ellos ente no tenía por qué saberlo, además con todo el material nuevo que obtuvieron sin duda el éxito de las próximas producciones estaba garantizado, Reino cansado como estaba iba retirarse a tomar un baño para luego ir a dormir en su sarcófago especialmente preparado para él, el mismo era de forros de satín blanco, rosas perfumadas estás vez eran de color rojo como la sangre y no podía faltar la bolsa para cadáver sin el mismo su inusual morada de descanso no era lo mismo, estaba por salir de la habitación cuando una voz lo hizo detenerse y al regresar su mirada hacia la pantalla plana no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en señal de sorpresa, mientras una extrañas e inusual sonrisa aparecía por su pálido pero hermoso rostro. ¿Qué había pasado?...Pues al terminar la sesión y mientras Kiyora con ayuda de Dasuku levantaba la mesa que usaron para la sesión espiritista, Miroku, un joven de cabellos rubios largos, segundo vocalista de la inusual banda y mejor amigo de Reino, accidentalmente sintonizó cierto canal japonés, no era la música de fondo que tocaba de forma estridente lo que llamó su atención al igual que el resto de los integrantes de la banda sino ciertas escenas de «BOX R» que se iban a trasmitir en los próximos días, Shizuru uno de los más callados del grupo, comentó sin pensar y sin disimular su asombro, porque literalmente hablando, tenía la boca abierta:

—¡¿Es el ángel falso?! ¡Increíble! Oh…my…God!...¿Quién lo diría?...El ángel falso tenía ese sex-appeal…She's hot!

Las mismas dudas e impresiones tenía cada miembro de la banda, pero Reino regreso sobre sus pasos porque el aura sensual y mortal de Natsu lo cautivo por completo, pero quedo fascinado cuando el locutor comentó:

—Una adolescente con notas perfectas…—La escena mostraba a Natsu con su padre, un hombre alto de cabellos rubios y ojos color dorados, quién mostraban una expresión de orgullo al ver las notas de su hija, su sonrisa cálida trasmitía tal amor por su hija, la niña perfecta, entonces el locutor comentó cuando la pantalla mostró la mirada dulce de Natsu—: Mirada de ángel—Pero al segundo, el locutor comentó cuando ella cambió su expresión y mostró aquella perturbadora expresión con su inusual sonrisa—:…pero sonrisa de demonio. ¿Te gustaría conocerla?—Antes de terminar la pregunta, la escena cambió cuando Yumika trata de intimidar a Natsu al rodear-la con dos chicos altos y fuertes para que la golpeen, no contaron que Natsu había tomando dos cuchillos de la clase de cocina y en un tono sutil pero sensual, comentó con saña mientras se relamía los labios:

— Vamos a jugar…siempre quise hacer un trío…gracias por la calurosa bienvenida…YU-MI-KA-SAN—La forma como pronuncio su nombre fue dirigido hacia el televidente, se vio sangre en la pantalla salpicada y se escucho un grito ahogado. El locutor terminó decir—: Porque la hija del mal ha venido del infierno. ¡¿Te atreves a conocerla?!—Terminaba esa escena/tráiler con la banda sonora de la producción y sale Natsu sacando la lengua a un lado mientras se pasa uno por los cuchillos por su carnoso labio inferior y al córtalo, la forma como guiña el ojo y prueba sus propia sangre, apenas eran unas gotas pero su expresión de una demente no necesitó decir palabras para dar entender que ella no jugaba.

Después de esa escena, salió el rostro de cada integrante de BOX R cada una con la expresión que la caracteriza, el locutor comentaba breves rasgos de ellas, pero comparado con la forma cómo se presente a la «antagonista» de la producción, los integrantes de la inusual banda ya no prestaron atención.

En ese momento las miradas fueron directas hacia el vocalista, quién solo atinó a decir por inercia:

—Pensé que amaba a «Mío» pero me equivoque…este demonio tiene que ser mío.—Cada integrante tenía la misma impresión, y para asombro de todos Dasuku preguntó con malicia:

—¿La vamos a compartir?—Ante esa pregunta, Reino lo miró de una forma tan mortal que lo hizo estremecer pero antes de lanzar sus dagas hacia él, Miroku se adelantó a comentar:

—Tengo contactos en Japón—Al ver que había captado la atención de sus colegas, comentó con diversión—: Podemos hacerle llegar un presente de nuestra parte…¡¿Qué tal un ramo de 13 rosas negras para empezar?!...Pero la nota la puede escribir Reino, claro si es qué quiere…

—¿Por qué Reino?—protestó con un puchero Kiyora pero antes que Reino le contesté, el canal mostraba escenas de la re-trasmisión de Dark Moon, lo que hizo que Reino recordara a cierto actor que odiaba, y comentó con calma:

—Envía el regalo y yo haré la nota…por ahora no vamos a regresar a Japón, pero eso no significa que no podamos acosar desde acá.—Después de hacer ese comentario salió de la habitación, mientras internamente pensaba:

«_Regresar a Japón no tiene sentido ahora…ese sujeto está con ella, si fuera Fuwa no tendría problema pero ese sujeto…él es realmente peligroso, tal vez...¡¿Cómo hago para que la caperucita venga a New York?!_»

* * *

Mientras Reino pensaba la manera de hacer que Mogami Kyoko salga de Japón, ella ajena a todo el impacto causado por el estreno de su primer capítulo iba por la segunda parte del ensayo cuando se quedo dormida.

Además su móvil no estaba a su alcance porque ella sin darse cuenta había terminado en el piso, en ese momento la dueña del lugar ingreso para darle una manta y despertarla con suavidad para que tomara un poco de té y siga estudiando. Sin duda ella no tenía idea del día que iba tener en pocas horas.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que los integrantes del grupo de música Vie Ghoul vio las nuevas escenas de Box R, el grupo que hacía la banda sonora de la producción « Brigde Rock » estaba viendo las escenas, finalmente uno de los integrantes Shin'ichi no dudo en decir con emoción:

—Kyoko-chan se ve sexy.—cruzó mirada con Yuusei y ambos miraron a un sonrojado Hikaru, quién no podía crear que la joven que hacía del pollo en su programa de variedades «Kimagure Rock» mostrara tal talento, si como el ángel del vídeo de Fuwa y Hongo Mío en la producción de Dark Moon lo había sorprendido, con esta nueva interpretación lo dejó completamente fascinado, entonces Yussei no dudó en decir tan solo para presionarlo

—Ehhh!…Hikaru sino te das prisa en decirle a Kyoko-chan que estás interesado en ella, puede venir otro y te la puede quitar.

—¡¿Qué?!—Gritó con fuerza el líder de aquella banda, mientras que sus otros dos colegas no dejaban de reírse de él, sobre todo porque al pararse abruptamente derramó un poco de soda encima de él, además de haberse puesto completamente rojo lo hizo pasar tal bochorno con sus amigos, finalmente dijo en un tono entrecortado—: Kyoko-chan…es…una niñ…—Las palabras quedaron ahí al ver un comercial sobre la re-trasmisión del primer capítulo de BOX R, entonces recordó cuando ella fue lanzada por las escaleras y la expresión que uso, tan solo de recordarlo se puso completamente rojo, sus colegas al ver sus expresiones empezaron a molestarlo y a reírse de él, pero eso poco le importaba porque él había visto ese lado sensual y maduro de la joven que realmente le gustó, entonces sin pensar comentó—: ¿Creen qué tenga oportunidad con ella?...¿Qué me aconsejan que haga para…

La pregunta quedó ahí, porque sus colegas se miraron con una expresión impregnada de emoción pero sobretodo traviesa, Yussie no dudó en decir:

—Haz pedido ayuda a los expertos…te ayudaremos a conquistar a Kyoko-chan—Al decir esa frase Hikaru no podía estar más rojo, sobre todo cuando su colega lo abrazo de forma posesiva y comentó en un tono bajo pero suave—: La mejor forma de llegar a una dama es por medio de las rosas, pero no dudo que por este primer capítulo eso sea justo lo que le envía…entonces…—Al mirar a Shin'ichi señalo con diversión, mientras también lo abrazó de forma posesiva:

—Invítala a la nueva cafetería que han abierto, no solo tiene unas tartas deliciosas sino que también hay una pequeña librería y de paso una sección para leer, creo que Kyoko-chan ama las fantasía, puedes empezar por obsequiarle algo del género que le guste.

—Es una excelente idea, nosotros prepararemos todo—comentó Yussei con entusiasmo, mientras acotó con rapidez—: Te aseguramos que con nuestros métodos, Kyoko-chan se convertirá en tu novia.

Hikaru no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo con sus colegas, pero el tan solo pensar que podría llegar a tener algo con la joven que le gustaba hacía que su rostro se emocionara más y preguntó con timidez:

—¿Están seguros?

Esa pregunta fue el detonante, para que sus colegas revelen sus planes de cómo iba hacer para que su amigo conquiste a Mogami Kyoko y se convierta en su novia.

* * *

Ajeno a lo que sucedía en Estados Unidos, Japón, en cierta isla fuera de Japón, se estaba recreando una de las escenas más sangrientas de la película «Tragic Marker» en donde Ren Tsuruga hace un doble papel, «Caín Heel» un hombre de ascendencia japonesa pero nacido y radicado en Inglaterra, este hombre de aura oscura, pésimos hábitos alimenticios, con un terrible humor, daba vida a uno de los asesinos más sádicos de la historia «BJ» que en la vida real vendría ser «Jack Darell» un asesino en serie que empezó por descuartizar a sus víctimas la mayoría prostitutas del antiguo Londres.

La trama ponía a pruebas no solo la capacidad de actuación del actor, sino que le causaba conflictos con su verdadera personal «Kuon Hizuri» , el director de película no pudo más y gritó con enojo:

—¡CORTEN!—Era el décimo sexto corte que daban a la escena, la falla se daba de partes de todos, por un lado BJ realmente estaba presente en cada escena, cada supuesto asesinato era tan forma real que daba miedo, mientras que las victimas ósea los actores fallaban al sentir tanto terror por el supuesto asesino que se olvidaba sus líneas, en ese momento el director maldecía su suerte, porque si bien la producción había tenido sus tropiezos, ese día en particular se notó la ausencia de Setsu, la pequeña hermana de Caín Heel, que no era otra más que Kyoko Mogami. Finalmente comentó con cansancio—: Tomen un descanso de una hora. ¡MURASAME! ¡HEEL! Quiero hablar con ustedes dos.

Tenía que poner un alto a sus diferencias, a la larga ambos estaban causando serios retrasos a la películas, mientras dejaba la escena ambos actores se miraba con odio puro, entonces para apaciguar un poco momento tan tenso, las luces se prendieron y las pantallas con los efectos especiales desaparecieron, y se puso algo de música, vídeos al azar, los actores todos hombres entre los de la película y extras respiraron con calma, pero en cuestión de segundos uno de ellos comentó sin pensar:

—Shit! Me olvide...Hoy iba estrenar BOX…—Ese comentario captó la atención del director y los actores principales de la producción, sobre todo del primer actor que miraba con odio a Murasame, Caín iba pasar de largo para llegar al director pero al escuchar las palabras «BOX R» recordó que Kyoko Mogami estaba en la producción, detuvo su andar cuando en el momento en las pantallas de lugar empezaron a mostrar escenas del capítulo que se había estrenado hace pocas horas.

Para Caín era como ver a su hermana por primera vez actuando, tuvo que seguir con la fachada de indiferencia, pero por dentro Ren sintió curiosidad por saber hasta dónde había llegado Kyoko con ese papel, sobre todo al recordar las clases personalizadas de pasarela que le dio, de no haber estado con el disfraz de BJ hubiera sido notorio su sonrojo más bien bochorno, sobre todo al recordar sin evitarlo como su manager se burlo de él al respecto, se centró en ver las escenas, hubo un momento que sus sentidos se apagaron. ¿Ella era su dulce e inocente pupila?, dónde estaba la niña ingenua e … Las ideas sencillamente no venía, porque para su mala suerte lo que vio no solo no le gustó sino que lo dejo perturbado, porque no entendía cómo había plasmado en tal personaje un garbo que sería la envidia de las mejores TopModel a nivel mundial, ni hablar de la sensualidad que expiraba el personaje por cada uno de sus poros, y la peor parte para él…¡¿Acaso estaba imitando a BJ?! No, definitivamente no, BJ no tiene emociones, para él matar es como comer, una necesidad básica, le daba igual pero Natsu…Natsu era algo aterradoramente fascinante, internamente maldijo al persona de la LME por qué no sabía cómo habían aprobado un papel así para su dulce Kyoko-chan. Era oficial ya empezaba a molestarse de verdad.

Internamente Ren era un carrusel de emociones y eso que no había visto el material completo, BJ estaba fascinado con Natsu, esa mujer tenía que ser de él, fue lo primero que se cruzo por la cabeza.

Caín estaba fascinado con la actuación de Setsu, sabía que su hermana tenía grandes talentos pero nunca se imagino que era incluso hasta mejor que él en la actuación, se sintió orgulloso de ella, pero la idea de que tuviera fans lo fastidio, pero aquí venía el dilema, Ren reconocía el talento de Mogami pero nunca se imagino verla actuar a ese nivel y de peor humor se pusó al ver cada hombres del lugar fascinado con Natsu, pero las gota que derramo su ira fue escuchar a Murasame decir:

—¡WOW! No sabía que Kyoko-chan podía ser tan sexy— Internamente Ren dio paso a Kuon, quién solo atinó a pensar «_este cerebro de queso_» apretó con fuerza sus puños, mientras su mirada se hacía más oscura, pero no contó con que Murasame diga—: ¿Alguien tiene el número de Kyoko-chan? ¿Se imagina si logro salir con ella por unos días mi imagen se dispara?, la adoré como el ángel que mata al demonio en el vídeo de Fuwa, cuando hizo de Mío debo reconocer que fue aterradora, pero ahora como Natsu…Es mi tip…

Ese comentario nunca llegó porque de lo enojado que estaba Kuon ante tales comentarios sobre todo al escuchar llamarla por su nombre, ni él la llamaba por su nombre, lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó contra la pared, los hombres del lugar se alertaron el director de la producción solo pudo gritar mentalmente:

«_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…_» El tenía la impresión que había algo entre ambos actores, pero tenía sus dudas pero con esta acción de parte de Ren lo confirmaba, el primer actor estaba interesado en la joven.

Oficialmente temía por la vida de su estrella, porque Murasame sin saber había pisado un terreno peligroso, ante él no estaba otro que Kuon, la verdadera esencia de Ren Tsuruga pero para todos los hombres del lugar era BJ, el que estaba presente, ninguno entendía por qué se hizo presente y por qué estaba tan furioso…

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«Notas de la autora»**

1.- Hi! ¡OMG! ¡¿Pueden creer esto?! ... Lamento la demora en actualizar pero me han pasado cosas. En fin, aun falta porque el siguiente capítulo me centro en la reacción de Kuon y lo que va hacer pero como ven Kyoko-chan no sabe el lío que se le viene encima ^.^ Espero actualizar en dos días.

2.- Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	5. CP5 ¿Quién es BJ?

**«DDR»** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

**BOX R al aire.**

**CP. N°5.- ¡¿Quién es BJ?!**

«_Déjà vu_» era la palabra en francés que podría describir lo que sentía en ese momento Mogami Kyoko al ver con asombró al imponente hombre, de aspecto desaliñado y con un aura oscura que le rodeaba, daba la impresión que el mismo BJ estaba delante de ella, tan solo que esta vez la situación era diferente, completamente diferente a la anterior, porque no sabía qué hacía « él » a esas horas de la madrugada, tuvo que reprimir el bostezo cuando dejó el paquete con basura a un lado y avanzo hacia él con un paso suave pero firme, mientras iba recordando la primera vez que lo vio de esa forma, internamente sonreía, habían pasado tantas cosas de este primer encuentro, ahora ya no había ese temor, aunque disimular la sorpresa que tenía al verlo de esa forma si la hizo padecer por un momento, finalmente se detuvo ante él, y comentó en voz baja en perfecto inglés británico:

—¿Nissan qué haces aquí a esta hora y bajo está lluvia?—El hombre no necesito escuchar ninguna otra pregunta, porque lanzó la colilla del cigarrillo al piso para aplastarlo por inercia con su desgastado zapato y se acercó a ella para atraerla hacia él y abrazarla por un largo momento sin decir palabra alguna. Internamente Kyoko se asustó, era cómo aquella vez en el hotel estaba temblando de pies a cabeza cuando ella salió del ascensor aquella madrugada y sus dedos estaban fríos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero dejo que la esencia de Setsu se haga cargo de la situación, porque Kyoko no iba poder lidiar con Caín Heel menos con BJ, entonces comentó con suavidad—: Iba desayunar, ¿me acompañas nissan?

El hombre movió la cabeza en un gestó negativo, pero Setsu no se iba dar por vencida fácilmente por lo que comentó en voz baja:

—En menos de una hora debo salir para la escuela tengo un examen importante y después la presentación de un ensayo…¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?—El hombre se limitó a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo y ella comentó con cuidado—: Espérame aquí no me tardo.

No esperó que él contesté cuando ingreso al restaurante, se excusó con los dueños al decirle que no iba poder desayunar con ellos porque recordó que a primera hora tenía que hablar con el director, esa parte era cierto porque si debía hablar con el director pero no a esa hora, los dueños sonrieron con suavidad pero la comprometieron a que cene con ella al final del día, Kyoko estuvo de acuerdo en cenar con ellos y se dio prisa para asearse de forma rápida y ponerse su uniforme de la escuela, al salir del lugar antes de las 6:00am tomó con cuidado los alimentos que habían sido preparado para aquel desayuno, no dudó en llevarse una doble incluso una triple porción porque también empacó el almuerzo y se excuso diciendo que ella iba pasar el resto de la tarde en la biblioteca. Realmente no dio pauta para que sus jefes hicieran mayores preguntas.

* * *

Ajenos a lo que hacía Kyoko, el primer actor no estaba más, porque si bien la fachada de Caín Heel le sirvió para trasladarse sin problema alguno del aeropuerto de Kobe al de Tokyo, dejando la producción botada luego de haber agredido a uno de sus compañeros de actuación, Ren Tsuruga ya no podía controlar más a Kuon, quién era más como BJ, en ese momento realmente parecía haberse dado cuenta de la importancia que era para él tener a la joven cerca, Setsu era tan vital para Caín como Kyoko para sellar a Kuon. No había otra explicación para justificar lo que hizo.

Recordar con malestar y vergüenza haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones le hacía sentir que había fracasado por completo en aquello que tanto amaba, la actuación, y de pero humor se puso al recordar con malestar cuando el director habló con él y le llamó fuertemente la atención, por él ahora Murasame estaba ingresado en el hospital y la producción pospuesta por tres días. Tampoco ayudó llegar a su habitación, prender la TV y ver «Box R al aire» al mismo tiempo que prendía su móvil para escuchar con euforia a Yashiro, su manager en estado fangirl, esos comentarios junto con las inusuales escenas que hizo su pupila desató por completo la furia de Kuon. En qué momento su dulce a inocente pupila se convirtió en una versión femenina de BJ o peor aun en qué momento se convirtió en una sensual mujer que amenazaba con arrasar con todo. No lo entendía.

Emociones primitivas se hicieron presente en el primer actor de la agencia LME, ni él mismo entendía cómo se las ingenio para una vez terminada las escenas o más bien lo poco que filmo, tomar sus cosas y trasladarse al aeropuerto, poco le importo si lo reconocía, aunque ahora que estaba más tranquilo sabía que eso era poco probable, porque no era Ren sino Caín la persona que andaba por esas calles como alma que lleva el diablo, por no decir que era el mismo Kuon/BJ, su aura tan mortal hacía que las personas se apartaran de él, y se volvía a cuestionar en ese momento porque él no entendía por qué reacciono de esa forma, no tuvo problema en reconocer que la actuación de su pupila era maravillosa pero algo dentro de él se rompió. Kuon odiaba a Natsu, ver a su pupila tan sensual con una mirada impregnada de malicia y lujuria pura, definitivamente no le gusto y menos al recordar que una vez ella pasó por un acoso, incluso aun estaba latente lo que pasó con su antiguo amigo de la infancia y ahí empezaron las dudas. ¡¿Qué iba pasar si esos hombres veían esa faceta de la joven actriz?! Maldijo una y otra vez su suerte, porque él como hombre no había avanzado nada con ella, es más su cobardía era tal grado que se escudaba bajo sus personajes falsos, es decir los que actuaba.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en Tokyo cerca del restaurante en que ella vivía y trabajaba, él no podía presentarse así ante ella, qué excusa le daría, qué le diría para justificar su presencia ahí, pero todo eso quedó a un lado cuando escuchó su pregunta, poco le importó si le decía hermano, él sencillamente quería estar con ella y saber que estaba bien, su instinto le decía que ese programa le iba traer más un dolor de cabeza, no a ella, porque como actriz era maravillosa y sus habilidades para actuar cada vez se pulían más y él no tenía problema en reconocer que ella tenía un gran talento, él sabía que ella estaba disfrutando de la actuación y eso le gustaba mucho, el problema radicaba en la atención que iba tener.

Se sentía egoísta por querer acapararla para él, pero ante las escenas que presencio de Natsu no podía ser indiferente. No más, esa madrugada lo decidió, él ya no podía ser fingir que ella no le importaba. Tan centrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que ella había llegado con una enorme cesto de comida, mientras bostezaba una y otra vez, entonces en ese momento recién lo notó ella no había dormido, así que luego de recoger sus cosas, maldijo internamente no hacer uso de su carro porque él por la premura de llegar tomó un taxi sin pensar en sus acciones posteriores, finalmente comentó con suavidad pero en inglés:

—Setsu te ves agotada—pasó una de sus manos por su rostro—, tus ojos están completamente rojos.

La joven no pudo evitar bostezar, cuando comentó en voz baja, mientras él paraba un taxi y hacía que ella suba primero:

—Lo siento, es que…—Los bostezos se hicieron más frecuentes, pero ella no se privo de comentarle, sobre su examen y la posibilidad de la beca, Kuon se dio cuenta que ella ni siquiera había visto el primer capítulo de su producción, internamente se tranquilizo, pero no supo en qué momento Kyoko se quedo dormida a su costado y él sin perder tiempo, después de indicarle al chófer que le lleve a la preparatoria en la que ella estudiaba, la hizo recostar en su regazo para que descanse, el chófer del taxi los veía con nerviosismo e interés por medio del retrovisor pero al ver si mirada mortal se centró en conducir, era poco usual ver a un hombre de esa contextura acariciar con suavidad los cabellos de las joven y más ver a una dulce e inocente joven con un sujeto como ese, el pobre conductor tenía más de una pregunta en su mente pero se guardo sus comentarios. Así que en completo silencio mientras la lluvia parecía terminar, el taxista sin prisa alguna manejo, pero a ratos veía a la inusual pareja con atención, sobre todo aquella expresión tan relajada en el hombre que le daba hacia la joven dormida, sin duda estaba enamorado de ella, ¿será qué ella también?, realmente era un poco difícil manejar con aquella distracción.

* * *

A pesar del tráfico, las miradas extrañas del chófer, en más o menos de una hora llegaron a la preparatoria, Kyoko aún seguía dormida por lo que Kuon se tomó su tiempo en pagarle al chófer la carrera y tomar las cosas de ellas, realmente tenía muchas cosas pero eso no le importó, a ratos se sentía como su novio, fue cuando sin querer al levantar su bolso que su móvil se cayó al piso y él al estirar la mano notó que estaba parpadeando, Kyoko lo había dejado en silencio pero vibraba, frunció el ceño al pensar que tal vez era una llamada importante, por lo que sin pensarlo guardó el móvil en su gabardina mientras con suavidad la despertó para avisarle que llegaron a la preparatoria, entonces Kyoko comentó en voz baja en completo inglés, aunque por fuera era Kyoko y estaba vestida como tal, pero su actitud era la de Setsu, era algo bizarro e hilarante pero a ellos poco le importo esa parte:

—Niisan iré al baño a lavarme la cara y luego podemos desayunar…tengo dos horas antes de mi examen y…— Kyoko se quedó sin palabras cuando él comentó sin pensar, lo usual en Caín:

—Voy contigo y de paso llevó tus cosas…¿Qué traes aquí?—Ante esa pregunta Kyoko se congeló o más bien sus diablitos que estaban fascinados con la presencia de BJ/Caín pero recordó que Caín no dejaría a su hermana sola y Setsu estaría encantada de tener a su hermano pegado a ella, por lo que sonrío con nerviosismo al tratar de invocar el alma de Setsu e ignorar las miradas de curiosidad e incluso de incomodidad de algunos alumnos y personas que empezaban a llegar a la preparatoria, por lo que comentó en un tono bajo:

—¿Iras conmigo al baño de chicas?—Ante que él contestara, porque era obvia la respuesta Setsu comentó entre bostezos, realmente ella tenía mucho sueño—: Es nuestro desayuno, no he desayunado y quiero que comas conmigo.—comentó Setsu entre bostezos y haciendo un sensual puchero, ella sabía perfectamente que si decía que tenía hambre y que quería comer con su hermano, él no se iba negar a comer con ella, por lo que Caín solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo, al final fueron juntos al baño, Setsu se tomó su tiempo en refrescarse su cara con agua fría, Caín la observaba con atención, realmente le gustaba como le quedaba su uniforme, pero algo lo fastidio por completo, el replicar del móvil que tenía en su gabardina. ¿Quién diablos podría llamar con tal insistencia? Era lo que se cuestionaba internamente, entonces no lo pensó dos veces, cuando comentó en voz baja sin dar opción ha replicas:

—Me voy adelantar por un momento, quiero ver si hay algún lugar tranquilo en el que podamos comer—Al ver que su hermana lo miró con interés mirando el espejo, él se apresuró a decir—: Espérame en la salida de este edificio y regresaré por ti.—Caín no espero la respuesta, porque sabía que Setsu no cuestionaría sus ordenes, así que mientras acomodaba sus cosas entre sus manos y su hombros, finalmente sacó el móvil de ella, iba abrirlo para saber quién diablos tenía la urgencia de hablar con ella a esas horas cuando se quedo con el móvil entre las manos porque para su sorpresa justamente notó una carro que le era familiar, no sabía donde lo había visto, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando vio quién se bajaba del auto, en ese momento su aura se oscureció porque frente a él no estaba otro que Fuwa Sho y por su semblante notaba que nada bueno venía hacer a la preparatoria, solo atinó a decir entre dientes, mientras apretaba el móvil de su supuesta hermana—: Shit! ¡¿Por qué diablos está ese sujeto aquí?! ¡Maldición!...

Caín/Kuon/BJ no podía estar más enojado con la presencia de aquel sujeto, pero ajeno a que era observado, Fuwa seguía intentando llamar a Kyoko y al no tener respuesta de su móvil comentó con enojo, o más bien gritó con enojo:

—¡MALDITA DEMONIO CHUPA ALMAS!...¡¿Por qué diablos no contesta ese móvil?!—Iba dar un par de pasos, cuando un gritó a lo lejos lo hizo detener, entonces comentó con desdén:

—¡¿Qué quieres pocchi?!—La pregunta la hizo al sentir a la joven actriz restregarse sobre su brazo y reclamarle su atención con aquella voz chillona que tanto destetaba:

—Shoooooo!…Te dije que me esperaras…además, tú dijiste que si te daba el horario de los exámenes de « esa » me darías un beso.—Ante esos reclamos de Mimori, Fuwa iba decir algo, pero cerca de él un hombre de aspecto imponente y aura mortal lo dejo sin palabras, por un momento se asustó, de hecho ambos se asustaron porque el extraño pasó cerca de ellos y los fulminó con la mirada.

«_¡¿Por qué diablos este hombre nos miró con tanto odio?!_ » Se preguntaba internamente Fuwa mientras seguía con la vista al extraño hombre, entonces notó algo que definitivamente no le cuadró en ese momento, el extraño hombre tenía aquel bolso corriente, aquel móvil de color rosa chillón se le hacía extrañamente familiar, ahora estaba intrigado, se zafó de Mimori, quién seguía gritando con su voz chillona, pero la ignoró pro completo para seguir al extraño a distancia prudencial cuando se quedó estático en su lugar.

No pasaron ni pocos segundos cuando abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada, porque aquel extraño se acercaba al «demonio chupa almas» como le decía en momentos de iras y celos a su antigua amiga de la infancia sino que se atrevió abrazarla de forma posesiva y la peor parte delante de él se atrevió a besarla, decir que estaba perplejo era poco, pero lo que hizo que su furia se manifestara fue ver a la mujer-demonio responder aquel beso. Era oficial iba pasar algo, porque él no se contuvo y se acerco a ellos a pasos cortos pero firmes.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«Notas de la autora»**

1.-Hi! Lamento la demora en actualizar pero estoy re-full en el trabajo, en fin, si puedo actualizo mañana sino será sin falta el domingo para compensarlos en mi ausencia. ¡OMG! Me quedo algo intenso este capítulo pero no dejen de leer porque Kyoko si respondió el beso pero bajo la fachada de Setsu. La razón la tienen que leer pero se viene algo intenso. ^.^ Así que sigan leyendo. Espero que Caín no me haya quedado fuera de carácter.

2.-Les invitó a contestar la encuesta que hice en mi perfil de FanFiction y de paso avisarles que se viene el segundo desafío organizado por DZ del GE, espero que a todos quienes les gusta escribir se animen a participar. Tks!

3.- Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	6. CP6 La ira de Kuon

**«DDR»** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

**«N/A»** Mil disculpas por la cacografía. Siempre hay algo que se me pasa por alto, toda crítica a mejorar es bien recibida. Tks!

* * *

**BOX R al aire.**

**CP. N°6.- La ira de Kuon.**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Kyoko Mogami lo que iba experimentar aquella mañana sencillamente no lo hubiera creído, el tiempo parecía detenerse, porque ella miró con asombró como su estimado sempai había estrellado su puño con tal fuerza en la cara de ex amigo de la infancia. El impacto del golpe hizo que le rompiera la nariz mientras él y la comida caían abruptamente al piso, al pie una estupefacta Mimori y el manager de está, gritaban al unisono por el susto que se llevaron, lo que alertó a las personas que pasaban por el lugar.

Mogami Kyoko no sabía, qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante tal escena, sus ojos se abrían de manera desmesurada al presenciar lo sucedido, era como ver al mismo BJ en persona pero con aquella sonrisa que le daba un escalofrío que sencillamente no habían palabras para describir lo que sentía, porque esa sonrisa le recordó una escena perturbadora antes experimentada, cuando BJ/Caín tenía pocos minutos con el disfraz del asesino serial y era la primera vez que pisaba el set de filmación con ese atuendo, aun así en medio de la escena se atrevió a sonreír por inercia mientras atacaba a Murasame. Esa sonrisa la alertaba, sin duda alguna nada bueno podría traer esa sonrisa, era diferente a BJ, fue por inercia que ignorando al herido de su ex amigo de la infancia, porque Fuwa sangraba de manera escandalosa por la nariz, ella se aferró a su brazo, para hacerlo reaccionar.

¿Qué había pasado minutos ante? Ella no había visto a su ex amigo de la infancia llegar en aquel auto de lujo, pero su supuesto hermano vino hacia ella con una extraña aura, nos sabía por qué estaba tan enojado, pero su acción la descolo por completo, cuando él le preguntó con una inusual expresión:

—Se me pasó por alto…darte el beso de los buenos días…hermanita…—Antes que ella contestara, porque de la sorpresa que le causo ese comentario, Mogami Kyoko se quedo petrificada en su lugar y más cuando su hermano poso sus labios sobre los de ella. ¡¿Qué hacer?! Sus demonios internos, literalmente hablando, estaban petrificados cayendo al abismo de la desesperación por la sorpresa del beso mientras que Setsu peleaba por salir, a ella le fascinaría que Caín hiciera algo así, era tan ambiguo, porque durante su interacción como «los hermanos Heel» nunca hubo beso de los buenos días de por medio, no supo en qué momento abrió la boca para darle paso a que profundice aquel beso y dado a su escasa experiencia que tenía en el tema, se debo llevar, más bien respondía con algo de torpeza aquel beso impregnado de emociones que ella no sabía identificar, todo era tan confuso porque trasmitía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, qué no sabía quién la estaba besando.

Lo siguiente que paso fue demasiado rápido para entender, porque un grito impregnado con tanta furia logró sobre-saltarla, alcanzó escuchar con una voz odiosamente familiar una serie de improperio que nunca se completaron porque fue apartada con rapidez y a pesar de todo con tal delicadeza a un lado, para dar paso a un enfurecido Caín o más bien el mismo BJ se hizo presente. Ante sus ojos, todo ocurría en cámara lenta, Kyoko no entendía qué era lo que le molestaba su supuesto hermano, si haber sido interrumpido el casi beso que la asaltó o Fuwa haberse mostrado en la preparatoria armando tal espectáculo. En ese momento se preguntaba internamente, ¿qué hacía Fuwa ahí?, pero todas esas preguntas quedaron de lado, porque por inercia Kyoko se abalanzo hacia Caín, de alguna manera debía detenerlo.

Regresando al tiempo actual, Caín salió del lugar o más bien fue arrastrado, literalmente hablando, del brazo por su supuesta hermana, mientras estudiantes y personas que pasaban cerca se apresuraba a ver qué había pasado al joven cantante, de dónde salió la prensa era un misterio, pero al llegar a un lugar apartado, él preguntó con brusquedad:

—¡¿Por qué … —Ni él mismo sabía cómo hacer la pregunta, pero Kyoko que estaba perturbada y trataba de controlar las lagrimas de sus ojos, gritó con nerviosismo:

—¡BASTA! ¿No te das cuenta?...Arruinaste todo…—cayó de rodillas por qué ella no sabía cómo explicar lo que le pasaba, pero tenía un examen a pocas horas, encima el desayuno quedó arruinado y de pasó no sabía cómo hacer entrar en razón a Caín para que la prensa no se de cuenta quién realmente era, Setsu no estaba más presente, sus emociones eran como un carrusel, finalmente él preguntó por inercia al verla en ese estado:

—¿Tanto te importa ese sujeto?—La duda le carcomía al ver que ella, no importara la situación en la que estaba, parecía que siempre ellos estaban destinado a coincidir y el primer actor estaba al límite de poder ocultar lo que sentía por ella, Mogami solo atinó a mover la cabeza en un gesto negativo y comentó en un tono bajo sin mirarlo:

—Quién me importa es Tsuruga-sempai…lo que acaba de hacer Caín pone en riesgo todo lo ha hecho «él»...—En medio de sus palabras se denotaba la amargura experimentada por lo sucedido. Tampoco podía contener más las lágrimas producto de la impotencia que experimentaba, en ese momento él se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, por inercia le abrazo mientras susurraba en perfecto inglés que lo lamentaba. Ante la mirada de decepción de ella, él iba decir algo más, pero ella acotó en un tono firme—: Es mi primer día de examen, necesito irme…Caín-niisan ve al hotel, no deberías estar aquí…— la última frase la dijo como Setsu, pero la primera parte lo hizo como Kyoko, fue clara con su expresión de decepción, no espero comentario alguno y salió del lugar. Ella no entendía la razón de tal violencia, sin duda alguna a Caín le molestaría que venga X sujeto y se atreva insultar a su hermanita, pero era claro que en ese momento ella no era Setsu.

* * *

—¿Cómo que no está?—preguntaba con asombró Yashiro, mientras el presidente tenía las misma duda, ambos habían coincido al ir al restaurante en el que trabajaba la joven actriz y la señora, dueña del lugar comentó con suavidad, mientra su esposo estaba en la cocina preparando los alimentos:

—Kyoko-chan comentó que vinieron por ella y salió directo a la preparatoria.—Ese comentario hizo que ambos hombres se miraron con interés, pero no comentaron nada más mientras se subían a la limusina del presidente y él comentó sin pensar:

—Esto es extraño…¿qué piensas al respecto?—Al notar que Yashiro cerraba el móvil, el presidente preguntó con interés—: ¿Llamas a Ren?

Yashiro lo miró con una mirada con una expresión impregnada de malicia pura, no omitió ningún detalle al comentar lo sucedido en el set de grabación, antes de que Lory contestará, Yashiro no tuvo reparo en decir:

—¿Será qué enloqueció con el estreno de Box R? ¿Cree qué esté con ella? —Ante la mirada del presidente, Yashiro ya en estado fangirl no dudó en comentar—: ¿Vamos a la preparatoria? Muero por ver la cara de Ren...

Lory sonrío cuando movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo, así que le ordenó a Sebastián que avance hacia la preparatoria donde la joven se supone que debía de estar, con lo que no contaron fue que al llegar al lugar hubiera tal cantidad de personas y mayor fue su asombro cuando escucharon rumores que un hombre de un aspecto imponente fue a ver a su novia o algo similar, pero lo siguiente fue el primer cantante de Japón con la nariz rota, Yashiro inmediatamente se alertó, cuando comentó en voz baja, aun estaban periodistas y personas ajenas al lugar:

—¿Presidente usted cree qué haya sido Ren? —Al ver el semblante serio del presidente, Yashiro se mostraba mortalmente pálido, pero no se privó de comentar en voz alta—: No puede ser otra persona, quién calza con esa descripción es Ren…¿qué piensa al respecto?...Presidente...¿me está escuchando?

El presidente estaba sin palabras, primero saber de lo qué fue capaz Kuon hacer en el set de filmación no se lo esperaba, pero saber que se atrevió a herir al ex amigo de la joven realmente lo puso tenso. Habían pasado más de 5 años desde la última vez que había tratado con Kuon, por lo visto estaba de regreso y era peor que antes. Tanto él como Yashiro, incluso hasta Sebastián se apresuraron a tratar de ubicar-lo, pero fracasaron por completo.

* * *

Ajenos a la presencia del presidente, Yashiro y de Sebastián en la preparatoria, Kyoko se había encerrado en un cubículo en la biblioteca, según ella iba revisar el contenido del examen pero no lograba concentrarse y cómo hacerlo, cuando hasta su bolso Caín se lo había llevado y ahí estaba incluso hasta su ensayo, finalmente se puso de pie para ir al baño, necesitaba refrescarse pero no contó con toparse con Caín al salir del cubículo, quién en perfecto inglés comentó en voz baja mientras le entregaba su bolso:

—Lo lamento mucho…—Antes que ella protestara, él saco una bolsa y comentó en voz baja—: Lamento que el desayuno se haya estropeado…compre «filadelfia roll y té verde», espero que luego de tu examen y después que entregues tu trabajo, te animes almorzar conmigo…por favor.

—¡¿Ya comiste?!— Fue la única pregunta que hizo por inercia y al ver sus expresiones tensas, ella solo atinó a decir en voz baja—: ¡Eres imposible!...Come conmigo...vamos a la terraza.—Después de ese requerimiento, ambos se dirigieron en un completo silencio a la terraza, faltaba menos de una hora para el examen, y antes de abrir las cajas donde estaba la comida, él comentó en voz baja:

—No me voy a disculpar por el beso…—Ese comentario hizo que Kyoko detuviera su andar, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo cuando él se cruzo y se puso delante de ella, para su sorpresa él comentó en voz baja—: Estaba celoso…

De todas las frases que él podía decir, sin duda alguna esa la descoloco sobre todo cuando el puso su mano sobre su rostro y le dijo […]

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«Notas de la autora»**

1. Hi! Estoy de regreso, lamento la demora en actualizar pero tengo poco tiempo porque estoy re-full en el trabajo. Mañana voy actualizar doble está historia para compensarlos por mi ausencia. ^.^ Les dejo un anticipo de lo que se viene en los próximos capítulos:

Aun adolorido, luego de la micro-cirugía a la que fue sometido Fuwa no podía contener su furia, cuando comentó con enojo:

—¡Maldita sea!...Juro que esa mujer aburrida y sin gracia me las paga...

* * *

—¿Boda?— Preguntó con asombró Kyoko al ver a los padres de su ex amigo en frente de ella, Caín no podía entender de lo que hablaban pero aquella expresión en ella no le gustó en lo más mínimo por lo que decidió dejarse ver, entonces escucho dos palabras que definitivamente no le cuadraron en la misma oración «matrimonio y Fuwa», así que se posiciono delante de ella y preguntó en un tono mortal:

—¿Kyoko-chan qué está pasando aquí?

* * *

De no ser porque estaba como Setsu sin duda alguna Kyoko le hubiera roto la nariz por segunda vez a su ex amigo, contener la fachada de indiferencia ante tal propuesta indecente era como pedir peras al olmo, finalmente al notar un aura oscura en frente a ella, se atrevió a decir con una sensual sonrisa, aunque sabía que se iba arrepentir inmediatamente por desatar a la bestia:

—¿Te atreves a repetir la propuesta?...Creo que no te escuche bien…

* * *

—OMG! ¿Es Kyoko-chan?...Ren, Ren, Ren, mira…ese sujeto tiene agarrada las manos de Kyoko-cha…— Yashiro en su estado de fangirl no pudo seguir con el comentario porque Ren frenó de manera abrupta que de no ser por el cinturón de seguridad hubiera salido volando por el parabrisas y como si no fuera poco su manager cambio su expresión de terror a una burlona, cuando comentó en voz baja—:...Te lo dije, las mujeres en este medio se vuelven más hermo...—Yashiro se quedo congelado en su lugar al sentir el aura asesina del primer actor, hasta ahí quedaron sus burlas cuando...

Espero que con estos avances se animen a seguir leyendo ^.^

2. Les invito a leer:

2.1 Las actualizaciones múltiples y el capítulo final de «**Crónicas de un no muerto**» es mi mini-FanFic de SCC. Para quienes no han visto, este fin de semana terminé con ese mini-fanfic.

2.1 La actualización de «**Con el señor Sesshomaru para siempre**» , es mi versión alterna del manga de Inuyasha pero desde la perspectiva de mi amado Sesshomaru. Mañana actualizo esa historia y espero alternar mis actualizaciones en esta semana para ponerme al día.

2.3 Próximo en «**reciclaje de historias**» se viene la re-edición completa de mi mini-FanFic «**Un plato muy especial**» de Skip Beat. He re-editado el primer capítulo y espero publicar el resto de los capítulos este fin de semana, ya que los tengo avanzados y un extra adicional, así que para quienes no la han leído espero que se animen a leerla y para quienes no lo han hecho la invitación queda extendida. Tks!

3. Adicional les invito a que se integren al Group's Evil se viene para el final de este mes, el II desafío organizado por el STAFF de DZ del GE. Espero que se animen a participar.

4. En fin, gracias por leer y por comentar. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


	7. CP7 Una confesión fallida

**«DDR»** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

**BOX R al aire.**

**CP. N°7.- Una confesión fallida.**

Kyoko, literalmente hablando, se había quedado congelada en su lugar cuando sintió aquella caricia sobre su rostro. Abrió y cerró la boca al mismo tiempo, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, ella no quería escuchar aquella confesión, eso sería el inicio de reconocer abiertamente lo que sentía por el primer actor y ella se había jurado no dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos, pero el aura de su sempai sencillamente lograba intimidarle porque sabía que la persona que estaba delante de ella no era Ren, menos Caín, era alguien parecido a BJ y ese tipo de hombre realmente más que asustarla la desconcertaba, Kuon no podía más iba decirle una vez por todas quién era en realidad porque quedo fascinado al ver su rostro enrojecido, era la primera vez que la veía con aquella incomodidad, que sabía que era por él, pero no contó que al ver hacia abajo un inusual personaje que saltaba a la vista lo descolocara, ¿qué hacía el presidente de la agencia ahí?, además no tuvo problema en ver desde donde estaba que al otro extremo estaba su manager y no iba solo, Sebastián estaba con él, de mala gana soltó un suspiro al verse interrumpido, pero antes que Kyoko reaccione se dejo caer al piso, finalmente comentó en un tono que denotaba su fastidio al ser interrumpido de esa manera:

—No estamos solos…el presidente y Yashiro están abajo, creo que te busca—Alzó la mirada para ver a una estupefacta Kyoko, y no se privó en decir bajando la intensidad de su mirada para que ella no se sienta intimidada—: En menos de una hora es tu examen…mejor come, ¿deseas té?

La joven exhalo el aire retenido, realmente no sabía qué pensar de aquella acción pero no dudó en sentarse cerca de su supuesto hermano y notó con la delicadeza que abrió las cajas, no tuvo reparo en demostrar su sorpresa al ver tal exquisito plato a base de salmón ahumado, antes de decir palabra alguna, Caín comentó con sorba mientras sacaba un cigarrillo:

—Iba comprar sushi pero no encontré un…—La frase no la completo porque una mano le arrebato el cigarrillo y lo siguiente que sintió fue el empanizado en su boca, fue un gesto brusco pero tuvo que reconocer que bajo por completo la tensión en él, no importar si era Setsu o Kyoko, él no tuvo problema con descifrar aquel mensaje, Kyoko quería que él también desayunara, así que sin decir palabra alguna mastico con suavidad el empanizado hasta que notó con interés que ella empezaba a buscar algo en su bolso, saco un cuaderno de matemáticas avanzadas, ahora él sin pensarlo le arrebato el libro de entre las manos, y al tener su atención no dudó en comentarle en voz baja—: ¿Por qué vas estudiar ahora?—Antes que ella replicara, él no se privó en decir mientras guardaba el libro y tomaba su bolso para dejarlo de lado—: Nunca se estudia antes de un examen, trasnochaste por estudiar, no necesitas repasar nada más si lo haces ahora, te vas a confundir.

La joven se sintió algo fuera de lugar con ese sutil regaño, pero él no comentó mirando hacia el cielo:

—No necesitas sacar un puntaje perfecto…no estudias para complacerla a «ella»—Kuon maldijo por haberse excedido en el comentario se había delatado sutilmente y lo confirmó cuando Kyoko lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa, él no pudo más cuando comentó en voz baja—: Tu madre no está aquí, no tienes porque esforzarte por sacar 100/100.

—¿Cómo sabes de mi madre?—preguntó Kyoko por inercia, pero Kuon se tomó su tiempo en contestar, cuando finalmente dijo:

—¡¿Qué dirías si te comentar que nosotros nos conoci….— Kuon no pudo hacer la pregunta, porque ante ellos la puerta de la terraza se abrió abruptamente y ante ellos estaba el mismo presidente de la LME, quién no se veía nada contento y comentó en voz baja:

—Sr. Heel, tenemos que hablar—miró a la joven que estaba en el piso y no dudó en decir, mientras ingresaba Yashiro y Sebastián detrás de él, ambos veían con interés a la inusual pareja—: Yashiro lleva a Mogami-san a su aula de clases, tiene un examen que hacer y yo debo hablar con él.

Sebastián se apresuro a recoger las cosas de Mogami, mientras ella cruzaba mirada con el primer actor, quién solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo para que se fuera con su manager, aunque por dentro estaba furioso por ser interrumpido en un momento tan importante para él, Yashiro por su parte tuvo que contener su estado de fangirl porque notó que su cliente no se veía nada contento con la presencia de Lory, internamente se preguntaba si había interrumpido algo importante, por lo que sin pensar comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa:

—Kyoko-chan…¡FELICITACIONES!—La joven no entendía por qué la emoción de Yashiro, cuando en el momento le tomó las manos y acotó con nerviosismo—: Vi Box R ayer y el primer capítulo estuvo de muerte…oficialmente me declaro tu fan N°1. Es más si necesitas un manager provisional me apunto…— iba decir algo más pero la mirada de su cliente lo hizo estremecer a pesar de no verlo y se apresuro a salir del lugar, Kyoko estaba tan sorprendida por el comentario, que sin pensar preguntó:

—¿Te gusto ese capítulo?, yo aún no lo he visto porque coincidió con mis exámenes y … — Kyoko Mogami no pudo hacer más comentarios porque un excitado Yashiro comentó con euforia, mientras Kuon estaba teniendo serios problemas para contenerse ya que Lory estaba en su camino:

—Por Kami-sama…¡¿Cómo no lo has visto?¡, yo hasta lo grabe…es más, ya compré un álbum para que me des tu autógrafo Kyoko-chan, Natsu es la diosa del mal, es fascinante ese demonio.

* * *

Mientras Kyoko Mogami sonreía con nerviosismo y trataba de lidiar con le euforia del manager de su sempai, Kuon tenía un serio llamado de atención de parte del presidente de la LME, pero en una reconocida clínica privada la prensa estaba teniendo un festín al tener la primicia que el primer cantante de Japón había sido agredido por un desconocido y peor enredo se armo cuando la joven actriz Mimori afirmo sin pensar:

—Mi novio fue atacado por el amante de esa actriz de Dark Moon.—Era un comentario ponzoñoso que sin duda iba meter a Kyoko Mogami en un serio problema con la prensa rosa y roja, porque oficiales del departamento de la policía estaba en el lugar, cuando la manager del cantante se hizo presente y cruzo palabras con la manager de la joven actriz, le parecía increíble que desfachatez y de paso el desatino al hacer tal comentario que sin duda iba traer seria repercusiones para todos.

Cuando «Aki Shoko» ingreso a la clínica tuvo que hacer uso de los guardaespaldas para poder lidiar con la prensa y antes de hablar con el manager de la joven actriz le dijo en un tono serio, tratando de evitar que se note su enojo hacia con ella:

—Mimori, es completamente un desatino de tu parte haber hecho tales comentarios—No dejo que ella replicara, porque Shoko se acercó a la joven actriz y comentó en voz baja—: ¿Te harás responsable por el escándalo que se va armar?

—No es culpa mía…es culpa de esa maldita mu…—Mimori no pudo continuar con sus comentarios, porque su manager comentó en voz baja:

—Lo siento mucho Shoko-chan, por favor…¿qué podemos hacer para remediar esta situación?— preguntó con vergüenza, pero Shoko no dudó en contestar con rapidez:

—El presidente de la agencia va hablar con ustedes después, ahora debemos esperar que Sho salga del quirófano.

Shoko decidió por su bien ir a la cafetería porque la voz irritante de Mimori le daba migraña, sabía que este era el inicio de un gran problema, había decido más adelante escuchar la versión del manager de Mimori, pero realmente su preocupación era su joven cliente, no dudaba que Sho tenía responsabilidad en el tema, sobre todo con el antecedente que había de todo lo sucedido entre él y su antigua amiga de la infancia, finalmente exclamó con malestar al verse sola:

—Ese idiota…acaso no se da cuenta que lo que siente por Kyoko-chan va más allá que una simple preocupación de amigos, ese maldito mocoso la ama…ahora, quién sería aquel sujeto que describió Mimori…esto es extraño, pensé que ella era muy cercano a Tsurugan-san…¿Tendrá un amante?...¡Qué fastidio!

* * *

Mientras una abrumada Shoko se armaba de paciencia para soportar durante el tiempo que duró la intervención quirúrgica de su cliente, escuchar las versiones alternas de lo sucedido de parte de Mimori, quién no quiso irse del lugar y poco le importaba si empezaba exámenes ese día, también se dio tiempo para escuchar la versión de lo sucedido de parte de su manager, ella parecía una señora con una versión más creíble.

Los cuarenta y cinco minutos se convirtieron casi en dos horas, luego de salir al post-operatorio con un nariz perfecta a pesar de lucir con el rostro todo hinchado y amoratado, la anestesia paso en un par de horas más y un adolorido paciente luego de la micro-cirugía a la que fue sometido, las imágenes difusas de lo que había pasado, hizo que Fuwa no pudiera contener su furia, cuando comentó con enojo en un tono entre-cortado:

—¡Maldita sea!...Juro que esa mujer aburrida y sin gracia me las paga…¡AUCH!...¡Maldito matón!— Iba decir algo más, pero su manager se hizo presente en la habitación cuando comentó con reproche:

—Tienes mayores problemas, así que quita esos pensamientos de tu mente—Shoko cerró la puerta detrás de ella, para no dejar que Momori se filtré en la habitación cuando preguntó en un tono serio—: ¡¿Qué diablos fue lo que paso?! Más te vale que me digas la verdad, porque el presidente de la agencia viene en camino, y créeme está enojado con lo que hiciste.

Más clara no pudo ser la advertencia, Fuwa ni siquiera podía hacer una mueca cuando sostuvo con intensidad la mirada de su manager.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«Notas de la autora»**

1. Hi! Les invito a leer de manera adicional «**Con el señor Sesshomaru para siempre**» y mi nueva mini-micro historia en el fandom de SCC «**Crónicas de un sicario**» pero el protagonista de esta historia es mi amado Touya. ^.^ y espero actualizar cada dos días.

2. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. ^.^ Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	8. CP8 En el centro del huracán

**«DDR»** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

**BOX R al aire.**

**CP. N°8.-En el centro del huracán.**

Un rumor es lo como la pólvora, se enciende y se propaga más rápido que inmediatamente, hablando de forma metafórica, y más si los involucrados pertenece al mundo del espectáculo, eso era lo que había sucedido con la agresión física que sufrió «Show Fuwa», la noticia del momento era:

_«Reconocido cantante atacado por un desconocido, se presume que el hombre misterio es amante de una nueva pero talentosa actriz de la agencia LME»..._

_«Joven actriz de la agencia Akatoki, revela ser novia de cantante agredido por el amante de otra joven actriz de la agencia LME»..._

_«Posible triángulo amoroso trae consecuencias para reconocido cantante de la agencia Akatoki»…_

_«¿Cuál es la relación entre Fuwa Sho y la actriz que trae a la vida a una de las antagonista del momento, ¿quién es el amante de Natsu?»_

_«En exclusiva, novia del reconocido cantante Fuwa Sho revela los antecedente de la agresión que sufrió»_

Estos titulares, y más de un alto calibre mal intencionado, ponía a la joven actriz de la LME por los suelos, al agresor como un amante despechado y enojado, a Fuwa Sho como la supuesta víctima, pero trajo más de un rumor negativo para el cantante, ya que los medios se preguntaba sobre su relación con la joven actriz que daba vida a la sensual y despiadada «Natsu».

La peor parte era que esto estaba sucediente, al mismo tiempo que la joven actriz estaba dando su primer examen en la preparatoria que asistía.

* * *

Ajenos a lo que pasaba en los medios, producto de las declaraciones de «Nanokura Mimori» Lory comentó en un tono serio, al ver ante sus ojos al mismo Kuon Hizuri con aquella aura oscuro que se alineaba perfectamente con «BJ»:

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kuon?—preguntó en un tono serio—¿Qué hiciste?

—Shit!—insultó en inglés—Golpeé a Fuwa, se lo merecía.

Lory disimuló su desconcierto, por un lado celebraba internamente ver a Ren, finalmente perder la compostura por la mujer que amaba, pero por otro lado ver a Kuon presente no iba traer nada bueno y más con lo que hizo, al notar las cosas de la joven actriz aún esparcidos en el suelo, porque ella se fue con lo necesario para dar su examen, Lory sacó un fino habano, pero lejos de fumarlo porque estaba en una escuela se sentó en el piso junto a él. Su mente pensaba mil por hora, sabía que iban haber serias consecuencias y la única a la larga que iba pasar un mal momento con este tema iba hacer la joven actriz, Kuon no era indiferente a lo que había hecho y comentó con seguridad:

—No me importa lo que suceda—afirmó, mientras miraba al cielo—. Voy a proteger a Kyoko-chan de ese sujeto y de todo aquel que intente hacerle daño.

—¿Kyoko-chan?—preguntó con interés—¿Desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre?

Kuon soltó un bufido, él había llegado a su límite, no sabía cómo explicar el remolino de emociones que sentía, ni menos cómo hacer para explicárselas a ella, si bien su nuevo papel «Natsu» había expuesto aquel sentimiento amargo que lo corroía por dentro, y estando en aquel complejo personaje de Caín/BJ, no fue capaz de controlar sus celos por Setsu/Kyoko, el detonante fue el cantante, sus llamadas lo pusieron de mal humor, pero verlo ahí en la escuela fue como un «deja vu», él llegó en el peor momento, sabía que si no hacía algo nuevamente iba ocupar los pensamientos de ella, ya bastante mal pasó con el beso de San Valentín que le robo, luego enterarse que él la había salvado de su acosador cuando rodaron en exteriores escenas de aquel drama que hizo con ella «Dark Moon», encima tener que haber presenciado su conversación escondidas y como si no fuera poco verla con él en aquel carro de lujo cuando ambos tenían que interactuar como los «hermanos Heel», sin duda verlo en aquel lugar fue la gota que derramo su paciencia, hablando metafóricamente, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de su manager, quién comentó con una leve palidez mientras venía junto a Sebastián:

—Tenemos serios problemas.—Se puso sus guantes, sacó su móvil y les mostró ambos hombres, no paso desapercibido para él, aquella aura tan mortal de su cliente, pero ahora eso no importaba porque Yashiro empezó enseñarle los titulares de las noticias que involucraban a la joven actriz, y en ese momento Sebastián comentó en voz baja:

—Señor presidente—Le dio su móvil—, su teléfono no para de sonar, atendí la llamada de Sawara, él está preocupado por Mogami-san, hay periodista que desean saber quién es el supuesto amante de ella, están en la agencia y aquí en la escuela… ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

—Shit!—insultó en un tono mortal Kuon—Esto es culpa de ese cantante de pacotilla.

—En parte—replicó Lory con seriedad—, pero también es culpa tuya.

Lory se levantó del piso, Yashiro se puso nervioso al ver tal semblante, entonces Sebastián preguntó con interés:

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Ve por Jelly—ordenó en voz baja—. Creo que Setsu va tener que regresar—miró a Kuon—, por ahora. No te emociones mucho, y quita esa sonrisa estúpida que tienes en tu rostro.

Yashiro sintió un extraño escalofrío, nunca antes había visto esa expresión en su cliente, era como la de un depredador extasiado al saber que pronto devoraría una exquisita presa.

—Ren—llamó su atención—, si pones esa cara de lobo feroz vas espantar a la pobre de Kyoko-chan, mira que ella es una niña.

—¿Una niña?—cuestionó con un bufido—Ella está lejos de ser una niña.

Lory, Yashiro, hasta el mismo Sebastián se quedaron sin palabras al escuchar esa frase dicha con aquella expresión, ahora ellos eran los intrigados, qué iba hacer aquel hombre a la joven actriz.

Lory estaba emocionado como desconcertado.

Yashiro no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, por un lado su personalidad fangirl de la pareja o bueno de su cliente y la joven actriz se emocionaba, él se hizo la película en su cabeza, Ren-chibi en tono seductor besando de forma abrupta a Kyoko-chan al estilo chibi, lo siguiente que imagino era su boda y de la nada muchos hijitos, pero por otro lado, se hizo presente en él su profesionalismo y pensó las posibles consecuencias de una supuesta relación entre el primer actor de la agencia LME y una joven actriz talentosa pero menor de edad, su cabeza se volvió un caos absoluto.

Sebastián solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa, proteger de alguna forma a la joven actriz que sin proponérselo había ganado su afecto por la forma como había ayudado a la pequeña nieta del presidente, y él amaba como la hija que perdió, de alguna forma Kyoko-chan también le recordaba a su hija muerta.

Kuon miró con atención a cada hombre, se recostó con pereza sobre una de las rejas de la terraza y comentó con enojo:

—No sé qué diablos están pensando—recalcó con malestar—, pero no pienso hacer estupideces.

Claro que del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho. Ninguno de los tres hombres le creía, pero por dentro Kuon esta vez no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener de nuevo a la joven actriz interactuando con él, como los hermanos Heel.

* * *

Ajeno a lo que pasaba en la escuela, los ángeles rosa se encontraba entre sí, Kotonami luego de un breve y corto saludo preguntó sin pensar:

—¿Un nuevo libreto?—caminó hacia Chiori—¿De qué se trata?

—No es un nuevo libreto—respondió sin pensar—, perdona si es un nuevo libreto pero no es esto lo que estoy leyendo, ¿viste las noticias?—Al ver que Kanae no entendía de qué le hablaba, ella no se privó de extender su móvil hacia ella y comentó en voz baja—: No estaba leyendo el libreto, sino las noticias que hablan de Mogami-san, sabes qué relación tiene con Fuwa y cómo es eso qué tiene un amante.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó de forma abrupta, porque de todas las frases que ella pudo haber comentado, esa no se la esperaba, no perdió el tiempo y tomó el móvil, su expresión de desconcierto la delataba, porque no sabía qué había pasado ahí.

**«Continuará»…**

* * *

**« Notas de la autora »**

[1] Hi! Estoy de regreso, lamento la demora en actualizar pero el tiempo no me da...sin embargo, retomó mis horarios de mis actualizaciones, pero poder mantenerlos.

[2] Ahora se viene algo de humor ^.^ para quitar la tensión, actualizo el miércoles sin falta, adicional les invito a leer mis actualizaciones de este día y las historias del Foro: La Caja de Pandora, apoyen a las escritoras que participan de los retos en español. Tks!

[3] Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Estamos en contacto.** ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	9. CP9 Desliz

**«DDR»** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

**BOX R al aire.**

**CP. N°9.-Desliz.**

—Necesito concéntrame—susurraba para sí mismo—. Vamos Kyoko, no hagas casos a los murmullos—suspiró—. ¿Por qué diablos tengo la sensación que están hablando de mí?—El comentario lo hizo al entrar al salón, y por primera vez ver a sus compañeros quedarse callados, al acercarse a su pupitre no se le paso por alto ciertos murmullos, era obvio que hablaban de ella. Se puso tensa en el momento, pero esa tensión quedó de lado porque a los pocos minutos de haber ingresado al salón se hizo presente el catedrático que impartía la clase de matemáticas avanzadas, poco importaba si el salón tenía tan solo la cuarta parte de los estudiantes, él fue claro al decir:

—Van a pasar adelante—puso sobre su escritorio su portafolio, entonces el primer documento que saco fue una lista—, uno por uno a medida que los nombre va recibir una hoja con cinco temas a resolver, no van a sacar la prueba del sobre hasta que les indique dónde se van a sentar, solo necesitan la calculadora, lápiz N°2, borrador blanco, y reglas. Les vamos a facilitar las hojas en blanco para que resuelvan los problemas, y la hoja con las posibles respuestas, ustedes conocen el procedimiento, deben encerrar con un círculo la respuesta que ustedes creen es la correcta, no acepto tachones ni enmendaduras, la hoja de respuesta tiene que ser pulcra, y con pluma de color negra o azul. Si tienen preguntas, las pueden hacer en el momento que les entrego el sobre.

Ante los murmullos de los estudiantes, el catedrático espero que ingresan dos ayudantes que había traído, uno de ellos iba estar adelante del salón, y otro en la parte posterior. Así, uno a uno de los estudiantes pasó hacia adelante, pero cuando le toco el turno de Mogami Kyoko, el catedrático comento en voz baja:

—Después que termine el examen—Se tomó su tiempo en entregarle el sobre color manila—, tengo que comentarle algo, y deseo que me espere en el salón de profesores, no me tomará mucho tiempo.—explicó con calma, ante esas palabras Kyoko asintió la cabeza en un gesto positivo, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

Después que se le asigno un lugar cerca de un gran ventanal, Kyoko esperó la orden del catedrático para sacar la hoja del examen y empezar con la prueba, lo primero que hizo fue leer mentalmente el contenido del mismo, que después de los datos personales que solicitaba tenía los siguientes temas:

[1] De las infinitas funciones primitivas de la función y = x² - x + 1, ¿cuál es la que para x = 3 toma el valor 5?

[2] Escribe la función primitiva de y = x² + 2x, cuya representación gráfica pasa por él punto (1, 3).

[3] Hallar una función F(x) cuya derivada sea f(x) = x + 6, y tal que para x = 2 tome el valor 25.

[4] Hallar una recta cuya pendiente es 2, y pasa por él punto P(0, 4).

[5] Calcular la ecuación de la curva que pasa por P(1, 5) y cuya pendiente en cualquier punto es 3x² + 5x − 2.

Kyoko no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, entonces susurró más para sí mismo:

—Esto es material del primer parcial—sonrío con confianza—. Está fácil.

—No quiero escuchar ningún tipo de murmullo—señaló el catedrático que la había escuchado—, para quienes han estudiado la prueba será fácil de hacer en menos de 20 minutos. ¡Empiecen!—ordenó con suavidad, aunque en el fondo aquel murmullo proveniente de la joven le agrado.

Kyoko Mogami, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por la incomodidad que experimento al tener la mirada del catedrático sobre ella, pero hizo a un lado esos pensamientos, y leyó con calma los temas, no se apresuró en resolverlos.

* * *

Mientras Mogami empezaba con sus exámenes, Aki Shoko pasaba un mal rato en el hospital en donde estaba su cliente, debido a que el presidente de la agencia «Akatoki» se hizo presente en el lugar, y señaló con molestia:

—No entiendo Shoko-chan—cuestionó—, sino son novios entonces por qué las declaraciones de Mimori, y qué relación tiene con la joven de la agencia «LME».

—Es largo de explicar—comentó con vergüenza—. ¿Por qué no mejor le pregunta directamente a Sho?

—¿Ya despertó de la anestesia?—preguntó con el semblante serio.

—Despertó, pero ha vuelto a dormir—respondió con honestidad—. ¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto?

—Por lo pronto hemos de dar una rueda de prensa informal—reveló—, pero antes debo hablar con Mimori, porque si ella es la novia de Fuwa, debemos decirlo en la rueda de prensa.

—Ellos no son novios—recalcó la manager—. Ella siempre ha estado interesada en Sho, pero él no se interesa en ella—aclaró sin dudar de sus palabras—, esa es la verdad.

El presidente de la agencia frunció el ceño en señal de malestar, pero optó por no hacer comentario alguno, además debía llamar al presidente de la agencia rival «Lory Takara» para ponerse de acuerdo en lo qué debían decir a la prensa.

—Me iré—recalcó con molestia—, pero dile a Fuwa que quiero una explicación completa sobre lo sucedido.

—Yo me encargo de avisarse—contestó con incomodidad—, no se preocupe por eso.—Después que al presidente saliera, Shoko exhaló el aire retenido, y salió del lugar para conseguir algún tipo de analgésico para su migraña, no podía creer en el lío que estaba metida por culpa de su imprudente cliente.

* * *

Entre salir del examen, ir hablar con el catedrático, había pasado no menos de una hora, Kyoko iba algo distraída por la noticia que le habían dado, por lo que se quedo sin palabras al ser sujeta de la muñeca.

—¡Me asustaste!—exclamó sin pensar—Pensé que te habías ido.

El imponente hombre de aspecto oscuro negó con la cabeza, cuando comentó en perfecto inglés:

—¿Te falta mucho, Setsu?—cuestionó—Jelly está aquí, paso algo…

Ese comentario suelto hizo que Kyoko se alineara con Setsu en cuando a la actitud, porque su supuesto hermano «Caín» estaba en frente de ella, entonces comento en perfecto inglés:

—Debo entregar el ensayo—respondió—, y termino. Mi siguiente examen es pasado mañana.

Caín sonrío discretamente, eso significaba que ella se iba quedar con él, aunque ella no sabía eso, por lo que no la presiono ni le comentó sobre los rumores que se habían esparcido sobre ellos, era mejor no causarle más problemas en la escuela, así que se armó de paciencia y espero que ella entregue el ensayo, por supuesto él se quedo son sus cosas, incluido lo que quedaba de su móvil.

Caín aprovecho para recostarse sobre una pared, y poner atención a sus palabras, era la segunda vez que la veía con uniforme de escuela, pero está vez ella tenía la chaqueta, lejos de hacerla ver como una adolescente ya se notaba los cambios físicos en ella, Caín se perdió en sus pensamientos al recordar como su manager le había recalcado en más de una ocasión que las chicas de esa edad maduran rápidamente, además había algo diferente en la joven que él no sabía qué era, pero se notaba un cambio.

Kyoko finalmente al quedarse sin palabras sobre su ensayo, los exámenes que tenía que estudiar y dar, preguntó con interés:

—¿Por qué está aquí la señorita Jelly?—comentó en inglés—¿Alguna razón en particular?

—Necesito…—corrigió en el momento su comentario—Setsu regresa—aclaró—, no puedes salir de la preparatoria como Mogami Kyoko debido a lo sucedido.

Kuon no tuvo problema en notar lo tensa que se puso, pero lo último que quería era que ella pensara en cierto cantante que odiaba, así que acotó con la misma rapidez que hizo el comentario:

—La película quedó en stand by—reveló—, así que tengo un permiso provisional y por precaución te quedaras conmigo.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?!—preguntó de forma abrupta, le era más fácil enojarse con él, que detenerse a pensar que iba volver a vivir con él, porque ella no iba poder estudiar de esa forma, cada vez estaba más segura que sus sentimientos por el actor se hacía más fuertes, y aunque hasta ahora había podido cubrir esas emociones con sus extraordinarias habilidades para actuar, cada vez era más dificil estar cerca de él sin que sus verdaderas emociones se filtren.

Kyoko no quería ponerse en evidencia y menos con él, pensó que con la excusa de los exámenes, los proyectos de trabajo finales, ella tendría un tiempo a solas y podría pensar con calma cómo ocultar esas emociones, pero ahora nuevamente iba convivir con él, ella no quería eso, no ahora, era demasiado arriesgado para ella.

Caín noto con interés como sus facciones pasaron del enojo al desconcierto, no sabía qué pensaba pero parecía tener una batalla interna, finalmente respondió con un bufido:

—No paso nada.—Fue su respuesta simple y cortante.

Kyoko lo miró con interés, ella no tenía problemas en leer entre líneas, es decir, no tenía problemas en saber qué algo había pasado en el set, pero qué, esa era la pregunta que la tenía intrigada, prefirió por ahora no hacer preguntas.

* * *

Ajenos a la inusual pareja, y a una distancia prudencial, Lory los miraba con interés, Yashiro estaba en su estado fangirl, incluso hasta el mismo Sebastián estaba intrigado de ese inusual trato entre ellos, porque ambos a pesar de notarse que estaban discutiendo parecía una pareja.

Jelly que había estado en su auto, al bajarse comentó con interés:

—¿Qué hacen?—cuestionó—¿Por qué están escondidos?

Los hombres se sobresaltaron ante esas preguntas, pero Lory comentó en un tono serio:

—Sebastián—ordenó con suavidad—, debe ir a confirmar si los periodistas siguen al pie de la preparatoria. Yashiro debe ir por Ren para avisarle que le vamos esperar en el parqueadero, y usted mi bella dama—señaló con una gran sonrisa—, le invito a dar un pasado por los jardines de la preparatoria.

—Oh! Lory.—respondió emocionada Jelly, al sentir las manos de su amado novio (como ella le decía) sobre su mano derecha.

Los hombres sonrieron con nerviosismo, pero disimularon sus expresiones, y decidieron cada uno hacer su parte, por lo que las preguntas sueltas quedaron ahí.

* * *

En el transcurso de la tarde, luego de haber evadido a la prensa, los hermanos Heel llegaban a un edificio inteligente, está vez Kyoko alineada como Setsu, iba con un sencillo vestido corto al estilo «lolita», que era uno de los atuendos más decentes por así decirlo que había usado hasta ese momento, claro que los accesorios y la chaqueta que llevaba hacían que el atuendo sencillo se convertía en algo sensual, pero dejando eso de lado, se extraño estar en un edificio y no en un hotel, miró a su supuesto hermano, quién mantenía su expresión de indiferencia, entonces se atrevió a preguntar en perfecto inglés:

—Ani—comentó—. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?—cuestionó con interés—¿Venimos a ver al director?

—Vamos a vivir aquí—respondió con suavidad mientras pasaba su mano por su cara, un gesto que desconcertó a Kyoko pero no a Setsu—, la película se va tomar más tiempo de lo esperado, así que buscando comodidad he alquilado una pequeña suite.

—¿Define pequeña?—preguntó con interés.

—Ya lo verás.

Al salir del ascensor, Caín le dio una copia de la llave a su supuesta hermana, ella más que preocupada estaba ansiosa porque se le hacía extraño, primero no estar en un hotel sino en un edificio, segundo al abrir la puerta se quedo sin palabras, ellos estaban en una suite de lujo, en donde había una sala que separaba la habitación principal, y que para asombro de ella tenía una gran cama matrimonial, Caín la tomó de la mano para guiarla y mostrarle el interior de la misma, había una pequeña cocina, dos cuartos de baños por separados, en el uno tenía un gran jacuzzi mientras que la otra sala conectaba a una de duchas, incorporado un mini-spa, fue inevitable para Setsu no preguntar, dejando la indiferencia de lado:

—¿Vamos a vivir aquí?—cuestionó—¿Cómo así?

—Lo mejor para mi pequeña imouto—sonrío mientras la guiaba hacia la pequeña terraza, que mostraba una vista espectacular de la cuidad—, si tienes que estudiar y necesitas privacidad, hay un pequeño estudio del otro lado, además este edificio cuenta con salas privadas que se usan para reuniones y conferencias, en lado de atrás hay restaurantes, y en el sub-terréanos hay varias tiendas, entre las que puedes comprar todo lo que necesites.

Kyoko Mogami, había aprendido a no sentirse incomoda con el lujo, después de todo en más de una ocasión había ido al edificio de su sempai, pero esto era completamente diferente, en ese momento Setsu no estaba porque ella (Kyoko) estaba completamente abrumada, era muy diferente vivir en un hotel a vivir en una suite de lujo en un edificio con el hombre que amaba, más aún si había una cama matrimonial de por medio y no dos, incluso hasta sus demonios y ángeles caían petrificados en su mentes, alineados en una misma emoción: desconcierto.

Caín sonrío complacido, había logrado sorprender a Setsu, por otro lado Kuon/Ren estaban observado con fascinación su incomodidad, porque de alguna manera tenía la esperanza que con esa acción un tanto arriesgada a su criterio, hiciera que Kyoko deje de verlo como un tutor, o un hermano, quería que lo viera como un hombre, entonces no se contuvo y saco su billetera, tomó con sus dedos una tarjeta de color negro que tenía un sello impreso de color plata, y le comentó en un tono bajo:

—Tu guardarropa debe llegar en menos de dos horas—afirmó—, pero si necesitas algo puedes hacer uso de esta tarjeta, está a tu nombre.—En la tarjeta figuraba el verdadero nombre de ella.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Kyoko pero en japonés está vez, esa clase de regalo no se la esperaba, y Caín no dudo en decir con rapidez:

—Sé que tienes que arreglar tu material de estudio, voy a tomar un baño, y te diré después a dónde iremos a cenar—comento, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba en la cama—, ponte cómoda, si deseas tomar algo puedes ver en la nevera.

Kyoko Mogami estaba más desconcertada que nunca, pero no comento palabra alguna, espero verse sola para recorrer el lugar, el lujo era impresionante, pero no tanto como aquella cama, se sentó en la misma, y no pudo evitar susurrar para sí mismo:

—¿Por qué voy a vivir aquí con él?—cuestionó—Esto debe ser obra del presidente. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué solo hay una cama?—Kyoko estaba más tensa que nunca, y susurró—: Necesito que Setsu se haga presente…¡maldita sea!...no puedo traerla, necesito ser Setsu.

Tanta era la presión que sentía, porque no sabía cómo iba manejar esa convivencia con su supuesto hermano sin poner en evidencia lo que sentía por él, que del cansancio experimentado termino dormida sobre aquella cama, habían sido muchas emociones para un solo día, y el día tenía aún muchas horas por delante.

* * *

Ajenos al destino de la adolescente, los dueños del restaurante donde Kyoko trabajaban recibían una extraño ramo de rosas negras, en total 13, para la dueña del lugar fue inevitable no preguntar:

—Querido—susurró—, este es un inusual ramo de rosas, y está dirigido para Kyoko-chan. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

El dueño del restaurante que estaba fileteando un salmón, dejo de lado su cuchillo, para decir:

—Ve qué dice la nota.—ordenó en su tono áspero, pero su esposa replico inmediatamente:

—Eso sería una falta de respecto—cuestionó—, hacia Kyoko-chan.

—Tienes razón querida, pero—suavizó sus facciones—, ¿qué pasa si es un acosador?—cuestionó en un tono serio—Sabes que el mundo del entretenimiento se presta para eso.

La señora miró con preocupación a su esposo, y movió un gesto positivo su cabeza dando entender que iba leer aquella tarjeta, al hacerlo sus expresiones la delato, no tuvo necesidad de leer la nota en voz alta porque su esposo vino hacia ella, él también leyó la nota, no una, ni dos veces, sino tres veces hasta memorizarla, un sentimiento amargo se hizo presente en él, entonces comentó con seriedad:

—Debemos hablar con la policía—Fue la primera idea que vino a su mente, pero en el momento corrigió su comentario al ver las expresiones de preocupación de su esposa—, pero antes debemos llamar a la LME.

—¿Le vamos a decir a Kyoko?—preguntó con preocupación.

—Por supuesto que sí—afirmó—, pero no ahora, primero hagamos las cosas con calma.

—Tengo miedo por Kyoko-chan.—confesó la señora con tensión, su esposo la abrazo para infundirle confianza, y comentó como si fuera de la forma que lo haría un padre con respecto a su hija:

—No vamos a permitir que le hagan daño a Kyoko-chan, eso te lo puedo asegurar querida.

Con ese comentario, el señor se apresuró a dejar fileteado el pescado, mientas su esposa iba por su libreta de direcciones, Kyoko-chan había dejando en su momento los números de contactos de la agencia, sabían perfectamente a quién llamar, porque en su escala de prioridades y contactos estaba:

[1] Sawara por ser su manager, y porque él tenía a cargo el departamento LoveMe.

[2] Ren Tsuruga por ser su tutor, lo agrego a la lista después de saber sobre su papel como Setsu, porque antes estaba como el cuarto en su lista de contactos.

[3] Lory Takara como su nieta, por ser los cabezas principales de la agencia LME.

[4] Kanae Kotonami, quién era su mejor amiga, ahora también figuraba Chiori Amamiya por haber ingresado al excéntrico departamento en el que trabaja.

Por supuesto, que Kyoko-chan había sido clara al decir, que solo en caso de algo extremadamente urgente sino logran contactar a Sawara contacte a Tsuruga Ren, porque a la larga no importaba dónde ella estaba, él a pesar de su apretada agenda podía ubicarlo, tampoco sabía cómo lo hacía, de ahí que incluso tenía el número personal y el convencional de la casa de su manager, claro que cuando ella dio esos números a la señora lo hizo para que ella se quede tranquila, porque a pesar que nunca tuvo problema con sus horarios, la señora siempre aprovechaba cuando ella estaba en casa para prepararle una deliciosa cena, y hablar sobre su día, además la joven se había ganado por completo su afecto, porque a pesar de ser una estrella en ascenso, ella no se desentendía de sus obligaciones en el restaurante.

* * *

Mientras los dueños del restaurante iban a llamar a Sawara, Kuon alineado perfectamente con Caín salía envuelto en un toalla blanca, se le había pasado por alto que él tampoco tenía ropa en aquel lugar, por lo que optó por salir tal como estaba, pero no esperó encontrarse a Kyoko/Setsu completamente dormida, sonrío con suavidad mientras se acostaba en un costado de la amplia cama, en un gesto que no iba acorde a su oscuro personaje, pero con una delicadeza que solo tendría con Setsu la atrajo hacia así, pensó que con aquella acción la iba a sorprender y se iba despertar, estaba intrigado por saber cómo reaccionara al verlo de esa forma, pero ella estaba profundamente dormida, no se despertó, y él lo podía entender perfectamente después de todo ella había trasnochado por estudiar, cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba con suavidad su espalda, ella inconscientemente se acomodaba encima de su torso desnudo.

Aquel momento tan íntimo que compartía sin saber, porque Kyoko dormía ajena a las sutiles caricias de Kuon, hizo que él sin pensar susurre para sí mismo, más que para ella:

—Te amo—sonrío—Kyoko-chan.

Le pareció escuchar algo similar a un murmullo de parte de ella, por lo que abrió los ojos y se perdió en acariciar sus falsos y largo cabellos, ya que ella estaba vestida como Setsu, sonrío como un tonto, porque él no tuvo problema en reconocer que así se sentía.

—Estoy al límite, Kyoko-chan—suspiró—. Quiero saber qué sientes por mí, Kyoko-chan. ¿Me ves como un tutor? ¿Un colega? ¿Un amigo?—preguntó con ironía.

Los murmullos de ella, le hizo seguir divagando, y comentó más para sí mismo:

—Me preguntó si alguna vez lograré hacer que me ames…¿qué debo hacer?—cuestionó con malestar—¿Por qué no me amas Kyoko-chan?—preguntó—¿Por qué amas a Fuwa?

—¡Yo no lo amo!—respondió inconscientemente, Kuon se quedo sin palabras porque no espero que ella respondiera, entonces la movió con cuidado para ver si estaba despierta, sonrío al darse cuenta que estabas dormida.

—¿Hablas dormida?—preguntó por diversión mientras alzaba una ceja, en señal de sorpresa, a lo que ella contestó por inercia:

—Sí.

Kuon sonrío había descubierto algo nuevo de ella, entonces se animo a preguntar sin pensar:

—¿Qué piensas de Kotonami-san?—preguntó al azar.

—¡Moko-san!—exclamó Kyoko con una expresión de emoción que a pesar de estar dormida, Kuon no tuvo problemas en saber que se puso feliz al escuchar su nombre—Ella es mi mejor amiga—hizo un puchero infantil—, pero Moko-san es mala conmigo nunca permite que le abrace…¡odio eso de Moko-san!...las amigas no hacen eso…

Kuon no podía creer lo que pasaba, ella podía sostener una conversación estando completamente dormida, se estaba divirtiendo con eso, entonces quiso probar algo diferente, está vez le hablo a Setsu, y le preguntó en inglés:

—Etto! Setsu—susurró, y se deleito al notar su cambio de expresión, le parecía increíble que ella pudiera actuar dormida, había escuchado de esos casos inusuales de ciertos actores o actrices con ese raro talento que podrían traer inconscientemente determinado papel, siempre y cuando, hubiera un estimulo de por medio—, golpee a Murasame. ¿Te interesa saber por qué lo hice?

—Grrr!—bufó con malestar—¡No me interesa!—exclamó—Seguro Murasame-baka hizo algo para molestar Ani—afirmo con enojo—. El cerebro de queso no aprende…dejaré que «BJ» lo masacre, cuando estemos en el set, ¡qué sujeto tan molesto!

Kuon no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era algo que Setsu si diría, entonces preguntó con interés, ya para esto prácticamente estaba sobre ella:

—¿Qué opina Setsu de Caín?—susurró con malicia y diversión.

—Ani es mi persona importante.—contestó ella sin ningún problema.

—Yaaaa!…—vaciló por un momento—¿Qué opina Kyoko-chan de Ren?

Kuon noto con interés el sonrojo involuntario de ella, eso sí lo sorprendió, parecía como si ella entrara en un conflicto interno, entonces se puso serio cuando pregunto de nuevo:

—¿Kyoko-chan qué piensas de Ren Tsuruga?—cuestionó—¿Acaso lo odias, Kyoko-chan?

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!—exclamó ella de forma abrupta, que Kuon se asusto pensando que la había despertado, pero ahora estaba intrigado, por lo que preguntó de forma directa, ignorando la ansiedad que lo embargaba:

—¿Qué sientes por Ren Tsuruga?—susurró—Kyoko-chan, por favor se honesta. ¿Qué sientes por él?

—Yo no quiero decirlo—vaciló—, él me va odiar por esto…yo no puedo decirlo…—susurró con tensión.

—¿Por qué no?—insistió con interés, a estas alturas de aquel inusual interrogatorio estaba intrigado, sobre todo por la tensión, el leve sonrojo, y la incomodidad que notaba en ella, a pesar de estar dormida.

—Yo le prometí—susurró—, cuidar mi pureza…yo no puedo decir que me enamor…

El sonido del móvil de él, hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran, esa confesión quedó a medidas, y Kuon quedó completamente intrigado, mientras que Kyoko Mogami se despertaba de forma abrupta, en ese momento ninguno de los dos sabía cómo reaccionar al verse como estaban, y el maldito móvil, como lo llamo Kuon, no dejaba de sonar.

**« Continuará » …**

* * *

**« Notas de la autora »**

[1] Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja OMG! Está última parte me quedo re-azucarado, OMG! OMG! OMG! Ja Ja Ja Ja, bueno en honor a Nakamura's Evil por habernos mandando un capítulo en donde aparece Kuon y nos deja un mega-vacío horrible -_- enojada. ¿Han visto el RAW del CP204? Hoy puse en mi muro del facebook, la traducción informal de la manga, está en inglés, aunque uno de nuestros adeptos había hecho una traducción al español pero de manera manual y nos quedamos con ganas de linchar a la Nakamura's Evil está por no explicar nada, -_- no paso nada en el día blanco, ya están por termina la película, en serio me siento estafada.

[2] Hoy trabajo desde casa, porque mañana me voy de viaje -_- por trabajo, así que adelantare mis actualizaciones :D , les invito a leer la re-edición del 1er. 2do. Y 3er. Capítulo de mi FF. INTERCAMBIO DE ESPOSAS, y por supuesto mis actualizaciones del día. Este capítulo tenía que actualizar ayer, pero siendo franca me bloquee con ese RAW que leí, a parte estaba más muerta que viva por el trabajo -_- mucho que hacer en tan poco tiempo.

[3] Voy armar un álbum para mostrarles el vestido de Setsu y dónde van a vivir, el siguiente capítulo va estar algo intenso porque les adelanto, tengo una parte editada, aparecen los padres de Fuwa, pero Sho hace una declaración a la prensa OMG! Va estar intenso, Pls. Vean mi horario de actualización que está en mi perfil de FanFiction.

[4] En fin, gracias por leer y por comentar. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


	10. CP10 Incertidumbre

**«DDR» **Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Invitó a todos mis lectores de este fandom a participar en nuestro **IV Pre-desafío de Hallowen: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido?**; Solo deben hacer clic en nuestro link marcado que tengo en mi perfil de FanFiction, ver nuestras reglas y participar. El mismo es exclusivo sobre **SCC del Grupo CLAMP**; Y es una iniciativa personal en colaboración con **Kind Yuuki,** quién se integró al STAFF de DZ del GE.

Espero que se animen a participar, porque vamos a leer, comentar y a promocionar sus escritos. Tks! ^.^ **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**

* * *

**BOX R al aire.**

**CP. N°10.- Incertidumbre.**

No era la primera vez que Mogami Kyoko había repuesto sus expresiones en cuestión de segundos, haciendo acopio de sus extraordinarias habilidades de actuación dejo que Setsu se haga presente, y comentó en un tono sugerente, aunque por dentro Kyoko estaba tan perpleja como sus pequeños demonios internos que caían a pedazos de la impresión que se habían llevado al ser levantados de forma abrupta:

—¿Por qué estas medio-desnudo, Ani?—arrastró cada palabra en perfecto inglés que logro estremecer al imponente hombre que ignoraba expresó el replicar de su móvil—¡No es que me moleste!—exclamó sensualmente, pero al segundo, fulminó con la mirada el móvil de su supuesto hermano, porque no dejaba de sonar—¿No piensas contestar?

—¡Qué importa!—contestó de mala gana Caín mientras se acostaba sobre la cama, pero su supuesta hermana contestó con seriedad:

—Puede ser algo importante—Si impórtale como estaba vestida, al menos eso haría Setsu, le pasó por encima a su hermano para bajarse de ese lado de la cama—, ¡contesta!—ordenó con suavidad, mientras iba al baño, quería buscar una yukata de baño para su hermano—, iré por algo para que te cubras, no quiero que te refríes.

—No te vayas—susurró Kuon, mientras la tomaba de su brazo para atraerla hacia ella, pero el sonido del móvil le hizo hacer una mueca de fastidio, no tuvo otra opción que dejarla ir.

Setsu con disimulo caminó sensualmente hacia el baño, decir que ni bien cerró la puerta se derrumbo fue poco, Kyoko estaba completamente roja, no podía creer la osadía de su sempai, o más bien del hombre que amaba, ¿qué pretendía hacer con aquella acción?, ahora no sabía cómo volver hacer Setsu, necesitaba darse un baño de agua helada de manera urgente para calmar el carrusel de emociones que la embargaban.

El dilema de ella era tomar un baño, pero no tenía ropa para cambiarse, y salir en toalla con aquel hombre medio-desnudo que estaba en la habitación continua la ponía en un gran predicamento, a tal grado que se quedo completamente en blanco, por qué no sabía qué hacer en los siguientes minutos, sobre todo al recordar cómo lo encontró.

—No voy a poder con esto—susurró con desesperación—¡Maldición!—gemía con frustración—Vamos Kyoko no puedes dejar que algo así te afecte, piensa que es una actuación…¡Diablos!

Sin duda la joven actriz tenía un gran dilema entre manos.

* * *

Ajenos al dilema que huracán de emociones que experimentaba la joven actriz, Caín se había convertido en una sombra, porque Kuon alineado a BJ estaba en aquella habitación, y sin pensarlo se levantó abruptamente, para caminar directo hacia el amplio balcón de la suite, y al tener la certeza sus palabras no serían escuchadas por la mujer que amaba, comentó con enojo:

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Sawara?—cuestionó—¿Han hablado con la policía al respecto?

—El presidente está tomando precauciones, las rosas negras con aquella nota, él las tiene—afirmó el gerente del excéntrico departamento al que pertenecía la joven actriz—, estoy esperando qué me instrucciones, pero mientras tantos no se debe dejar sola a Mogami-san.

—No pienso hacerlo—afirmó tratando de controlar las iras, para que no se filtre en su voz—. Un favor, tienes los números de teléfono de los dueños del restaurante en que trabaja Mogami-san.

—No, pero te los puedo conseguir—propuso el gerente—, ellos están reunidos con el presidente.

—Ok! Gracias Sawara por avisar—respondió con suavidad—, un favor adicional, me puedes transcribir la nota que adjuntaron a las rosas de color negra.

El gerente pareció dudar por un momento, pero finalmente comentó:

—Puedo hacerlo, pero por favor no dejes que ella lo vea—sugirió con suavidad—, después la pondremos al tanto del supuesto peligro que corre.

—¿Supuesto?—cuestionó con ironía—¿Piensas qué es una broma?

—No lo sé, pero sabes que este medio se presta para eso…sin embargo, no lo vamos ignorar.

Kuon respiró con fuerza, estaba demasiado enojado como para responder con diplomacia, aún sentía la amargura latente por la presencia de cierto cantante en la escuela de Mogami Kyoko, como para ahora tener la amenaza de por medio de un supuesto acosador.

Sawara pareció entender el malestar del primer actor de la agencia, después de todo, él tenía la certeza que el actor sentía un gran aprecio por ella. No se extendió en sus comentarios, y decidió terminar la llamada para poder pasarle el sms, por ahora esa lo único que podía hacer.

* * *

Ajenos a lo que sucedía en Tokyo, una pareja esperaba con ansiedad el tren bala que los llevaría de Kyoto a Tokyo, el señor mayor que tenía el ceño fruncido comentó con malestar:

—Querida, me hubieras dejado manejar—protestó—, la distancia no es tan grande.

—No insistas querido—sonrío su esposa—, no estás en condiciones de manejar.

Ante el bufido que soltó el hombre, su esposa sonrío con alivio, antes de comentar con suavidad:

—No veo le hora de llegar, y ver a mi hijo—susurró—, también muero por ver a Kyoko. Al notar el cambio de expresión en su esposo, no dudó en preguntar—: ¿Qué sucede querido?

—¿Crees qué mi hijo me perdone?—preguntó con preocupación—Se fue a Tokyo, estando enojado conmigo.

—Eso ya paso—comentó su esposa—, Sho no es un niño rencoroso.

—Eso espero, querida.—susurró con tensión, mientras miraba a través de la gran ventana, el tren bala empezaba a moverse, no sabía cómo lo iba recibir su hijo pero de algo tenía la certeza, conseguiría su perdón.

* * *

Ajenos al traslado de los padres de Fuwa Sho, Kuon no podía creer el sms que le había pasado Sawara, el mismo decía:

_«Tomaré tu alma, mancillaré tu cuerpo, te haré mía por toda la eternidad, porque de mí nunca te podrás librar Kyoko-chan. No necesito firmar la nota porque tengo la certeza que sabrás quién soy, porque seré yo el dueño de tu corazón, y lo que te hizo Fuwa no será nada en comparación con lo que te haré yo. ¡Te amo!...»_

Kuon leyó y releyó la nota hasta memorizarla, solo atinó a decir en voz alta:

—¡Maldito Beagle!—arrastró cada palabra con odio puro—¡Primero te mató antes que la toques!

**«Continuará» …**


	11. CP11 Sin entender

**«DDR» **Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Invitó a todos mis lectores de este fandom leer a nuestras autoras «**HoneyPinku-chan y R-Karolyna**» que han subido sus escritos para nuestros **IV Pre-desafío de Hallowen: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido?, **exclusivo de SCC del Grupo Clamp. El link se encuentra marcado en mi perfil de FanFiction en la parte de abajo y es una iniciativa personal en colaboración con «**Kind Yuuki y nana632**» ambas son integrantes y administradoras activas del Group's Evil.

Si piensan que nos conformamos solo con leer y comentar, ¡NO!, nuestras iniciativas van más allá ^.^ miren mi perfil porque se hizo una lámina personalizada por cada escrito y lo pondremos en nuestro vídeo post-desafío, a parte de las entrevista que tendremos con sus autoras en el lado oscuro. (Group's Evil).

Adicional, si quieren leer algo diferente pasen por mi canal de Youtube ahí se encuentra una recopilación de nuestras alocadas iniciativas a nivel del pre-desafío EVIL que es algo interno del **Group's Evil** y es completamente diferente a lo que maneja** DZ del GE**, también están cordialmente invitados a leer los escritor de nuestro **II Desafío: La música enriquece el alma.** Organizado por el STAFF de DZ del GE. Enjoy it! Tks!

* * *

**BOX R al aire.**

**CP. N°11.- Sin entender. **

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ren?—preguntó extrañado Yashiro Yukihito al ver al imponente hombre de aspecto desaliñado que estaba en su puerta, hubiera sido perfectamente engañado por él, de no ser porque Kuon le había llamado para avisarle que iba a ir a su departamento, y aún así era inusual verlo con ese semblante, una mirada que no era la de su amable cliente.

—¿Tienes algo de tomar?—preguntó omitiendo el saludo e ingresando al amplio departamento, con una decoración japonesa que iba de lo moderno a lo tradicional, pero perfecto para un hombre soltero que vivía solo.

—¡Claro!—exclamó en un tono bajo, mientras cerraba la puerta y señala con la mano una puerta corrediza que conectaba con la pequeña cocina que había en el lugar, y en donde estaba un pequeño bar con una amplia variedad de bebidas alcohólicas—, ¿deseas algo en particular?

—Whisky o sake, no quiero otra cosa—demandó en un tono ronco, era obvio la tensión en él—, me fue imposible llegar a la agencia, hay muchos periodista y el presidente no atiende su móvil. ¿Sabes algo sobre esas _ «rosas negras»_?—recalcó entre dientes tratando de controlar las iras que sentía.

—Algo…no estuve presente…—Yashiro terminó de abrir una botella de Whisky de una reconocida marca local—estaba con los «ángeles rosas» para tratar de controlar a la prensa, nada fácil debo decir porque ellos no tuvieron problema en identificarme como el manager de Ren Tsuruga, y están a la caza de Kyoko-chan para que declare sobre lo sucedido de esta mañana.

—¿No sabes lo qué Lory ha decido hacer ?—cuestionó y al segundo se tomó el contenido que había en su vaso de un solo trago—¿Qué dice Sawara al respeto?, él tampoco ha contestado mis llamadas.—comentó entre dientes, estaba frustrado por eso.

—Sé que hubo una reunión a puerta cerrada, entre Lory, Sawara y los dueños del restaurante en la que trabaja Kyoko-chan—reveló con seriedad—, ellos fueron a la agencia está tarde.

Ese comentario captó por completo la atención de Kuon, quién no dudó en solicitar todos los detalles que su manager sabía, al menos ya tenía una idea a quienes preguntar al respecto, porque él no iba ignorar esa supuesta amenaza hacia la mujer que amaba.

* * *

Ajenos por completo de estos incidentes, el matrimonio Fuwa finalmente había llegado a Tokio, la señora se preparaba a tomar un baño en la amplia tina de la suite en la que se hospedaban de un reconocido hotel de la cuidad nipona, cuando al ver el semblante de asombró de su esposo no dudó en preguntar:

—¿Sucede algo querido?—Hizo la pregunta al ver su extraño semblante. ¿Qué había pasado?, el señor sin proponérselo mientras desempacaban y se acomodaban en la suite, había prendido la tv de plasma que estaba en la habitación, cambió sin prestar atención los canales buscando algo para distraerse mientras terminaba de instalarse, aunque discretamente quería ver algún vídeo de su hijo, sabía que él se había convertido en un reconocido cantante pero no sabía qué tan famoso era, después de todo rara vez veía televisión, pero no era indiferente a los comentarios que hacen las jóvenes que trabajan para él o los clientes, era inevitable no prestar atención cuando mencionaba «Fuwa Sho», el cantante del momento, claro siempre había la duda si era él, su hijo, porque su nombre verdadero era Shotaro no Sho, pero no era completamente ignorante en el tema, y sabía que por lo general las personas que trabajan en el aérea del entretenimiento usaban seudónimos, era algo usual, pero nunca se imagino escuchar en la misma frase: Las declaraciones de la novia de Fuwa, Mogami Kyoko con un amante y su hijo herido. ¿Cómo era posible eso?, debería ser un error.

Se limitó a señalar la pantalla, y su esposa al inicio vio con cierta incredulidad las noticias, no podía creer que su hijo y la niña que había criado como su propia hija estuvieran envuelto en tal problema, la peor parte era enterarse por los medios que su hijo había sufrido una agresión física.

—¡Querido!—susurró la señora con preocupación—¿Crees qué estén hablando de Shotaro?—preguntó con desconcierto.

El señor no sabía que responder, en ese momento frunció el ceño, no dudó en poner su completa atención en los comentarios del periodista, entonces buscó otros canales con programas similares para saber un poco más del tema, y había detectado algo en común de todos los programas que sintonizaba, primero su hijo y Mogami Kyoko no eran de la misma agencia, eso sí le extrañó, pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron las declaraciones de la supuesta novia de su hijo. Algo estaba mal contado en esa historia, finalmente comentó con malestar:

—Iremos al hospital—afirmó con seguridad—, creo que Shotaro tiene muchas cosas que explicar.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Kyoko-chan?—preguntó ella extrañada—, mi niña no es de tener amantes, eso debe ser una vil mentira, ¿cómo puede tener un hombre así?, Kyoko-chan está enamorada por nuestro hijo, siempre pensé que ambos terminarían juntos. ¡No entiendo!

El padre de Shotaro no sabía qué pensar al respecto, por ahora el silencio predominó entre ellos, esa no era la clase de sorpresa que se esperaban al venir a Tokio.

* * *

Ajenos a la llegada de los padres del cantante, Kyoko Mogami prácticamente se había quedado pernoctando en el baño, ella estaba hecha un completo lío, no pensaba salir tal como estaba, si bien el baño que tomó fue largo, extremadamente largo , ahora estaba en el dilema de salir en toalla, porque Setsu nunca se pondría de nuevo la misma ropa, ahí estaba su dilema con su supuesto hermano medio desnudo, ella no podía salir así, es más ni siquiera podía traer a Setsu por lo tensa que estaba, entonces pego una de sus oreja a la puerta del baño y luego de escuchar unas extrañas voces, le pareció escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrarse no una sino dos veces, ¿acaso había venido Jelly?, no sabía si salir o no, pero no dudaba que su hermano se atreva ingresar al baño si ella seguía demorándose tanto, así que armándose del escaso valor que le quedaba trato de traer a Setsu, fracasando por completo, pensó en traer a Natsu, pero le pareció una pésima idea, porque nada bueno podía salir de tener a Natsu y a Caín, aunque dudaba que era él quién estaba ahí porque tenía la impresión que era el lado oscuro de su sempai o el mismo BJ en persona, y no entendía por qué lo traía a colación, por un momento pensó que su sempai había entrado en una crisis de personalidad, pero luego lo descartó, eso le podía pasar a ella por considerarse una simple novata pero él era un experimentado actor.

Kyoko honestamente no sabía que pensar, en su mente parecía un caos, porque sus demonios internos tenías los ojitos como garabatos, sinónimos de estar a punto de perder la cordura, no sabían cómo lidiar con ese lado oscuro del actor, finalmente luego de mucho divagar y de extrañarse que Caín no se hiciera presente en el baño, salió del mismo en puntillas como si fuera un pequeño ratón asustado que no quería ser atrapado, rogaba a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, que él este dormido, de preferencia profundamente dormido, pero cuál fue su sorpresa, no estaba en el lugar, en ese momento el alma regreso a su cuerpo, hablando metafóricamente, y exhaló el aire retenido, se infundió valor y se quedó completamente perpleja, ante ella o más bien en el piso, cama, sobre los muebles del lugar habían una serie de bolsas, la cantidad de ropa era impresionante, se extraño tanto que fue inevitable no preguntar sin pensar:

—¿Por qué hay tanta ropa?—cuestionó con asombro al ver tal variedad de atuendos—¿Cuánto tiempo voy a vivir con…—La pregunta no la completó al ver con curiosidad un delicado juego de té, y cerca del mismo una inusual flor de jazmín, adjunto una nota que decía:

_«Alguna vez dijiste que te gustaría probar el té de jazmín que tomaban los emperadores japonés, si viertes agua caliente sobre la flor está se abre, lo dejas reposar y el aroma te va relajar por completo, ni hablar de su sabor es delicioso…regresaré en pocas horas, y si tienes hambre ya hay alimentos en la nevera»** .**_

Kyoko frunció el ceño, no tuvo problema en reconocer la letra de su sempai, pero ella no había dicho eso, al menos no como Setsu, lo que ella no recordaba era que esas palabras se las había dicho al pequeño Kuon el primer día que se conocieron y ella le había comentado sobre lo que emocionada que estaba de aprender el arte de servir té.

Ahora estaba confundida, no relaciono la nota, pensé que tal vez Caín quiso tener un detalle con Setsu, pero Setsu no se mostraba interesada por la cultura japonesa, ¿o sí? , era la pregunta que la distrajo por completo, prefirió no darle importancia y empezó a revisar con calma el vestuario que le habían dado esta vez, sin duda le iba tomar varias horas arreglar todo eso, pero no contó que se topará con otra nota, que decía:

_«Kyoko-chan cuando veas está nota, busca la bolsa de color lila ahí está tu nuevo móvil, llama al director de Tragic Marker, él espera la llamada de Setsu antes que terminé el día. ATT. JW»** .**_

Kyoko frunció el ceño, no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

—¿Qué hizo ahora, Caín-baka?—cuestionó con temor—¡Maldición! Tengo la certeza que algo pasó…—se tomó su tiempo en armarse de valor y hablar con el director para enterarse qué había pasado en el set de filmación, pero de algo tenía la certeza, Caín iba estar en problemas con Setsu, si ella recibía quejas del director de la película, mentalmente se preparó para lo peor.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«N/A ²» **Lamento la ausencia pero entre la parte laboral y las iniciativas del Group's Evil, tengo mi tiempo comprometido, pero aquí me tienen retomando de a poco mis actualizaciones, les invito a leer las historias que actualice que realice el día hoy y que haré en el transcurso del día, entre mis actualizaciones voy a publicar el final de mi mini-historia **«El dilema de Sesshomaru»**. Espero que se animen a leerla ^.^

Adicional, estimo actualizar el siguiente capítulo el día sábado, para ponerme al día con la historia, espero que se animen a leerla. En fin, gracias por leer y sus comentarios. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


	12. CP12 Empatía

**«DDR»** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

**«N/A ¹»** OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!...Me siento desconcertada, abrumada, perpleja con ese CP205 de Skip Beat -_- Nakamura's Evil dejó muchos vacíos y ahora esperar hasta el 20-11-2013 I hate her!...En fin, un agradecimiento especial a quienes nos trajeron la traducción directa del RAW en el lado oscuro, realmente fue una sorpresa verla. ^.^ 1000 Tks! (Carraspeo) Veamos si logró desquitarme en mis historias ;)

(Adicional) Si no quieren spoiler de este capítulo aunque la traducción en español ya se encuentra circulando por ahí, no lean mi nota número dos, sino pasen directo a la tercera. Tks! & Chaus!

* * *

**BOX R al aire.**

**CP. N°12.- Empatía.**

—¿Un permiso especial?—preguntaba en inglés un imponente hombre de cabellos rubios canosos, mientras dejaba aún lado su fino habano—¿Qué va pasar con las grabaciones que tienes en curso?

—No se preocupe por eso—aclaró con una suave sonrisa—, mi esposa y yo nos vamos ausentar por una semana. Necesitamos un merecido descanso, entre otras cosas.—reveló con una suave sonrisa.

—¡Aja!—exclamó con malicia el hombre mayor, y actual presidente de una de las empresas de entretenimiento más fuerte del estado de California—¡Cuidado Kuu!—advirtió en un tono pícaro—Estas leves escapadas podrían traer más de una sorpresa.

—¿Quién sabe?—replicó el reconocido actor mientras miraba la hermosa vista que tenía de la cuidad desde uno de los grandes ventanales de la amplia oficina—, mi esposa y yo queremos volver experimentar la paternidad. Te confieso que siempre quise tener una hija, al igual que mi amada y hermosa esposa.—reveló en un tono relajado y con una gran sonrisa, dejando por completo perplejo al hombre con quién conversaba—No pongas esa expresión, hay muchas formas de ser padres.

Una incómoda sonrisa se filtró en la cara del hombre, quién no dudó en decir:

—Conozco esa mirada, ¿qué tramas Kuu?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Los planes los hace mi amada esposa—sonrío—, pero sus ideas no me desagrada en absoluto, tal vez—En ese momento su semblante se puso serio—¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que tengo una hija en Japón?

—¡¿QUÉ?!—gritó el hombre de forma abrupta mientras se ponía de pie—¡Eso sería un completo escándalo!...¿Por qué te ríes?—cuestionó con asombro al ver a Kuu empezar a reír.

Kuu se esperaba una reacción negativa, pero no una tan abrupta y estaba teniendo serios problemas para aclarar el tema porque se había explicado mal, río hasta el cansancio, y no dudó en decir al secarse las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos de tanto reír.

—Te mostraré algo—Sin prisa alguna, se dirigió con aquel paso gallardo y seguro que tanto le caracterizaba hacia el sillón en el que había dejado su maleta, y sacó con cuidado su tablet, busco cierto vídeo en particular para mostrárselo al hombre—, ella es mi hija.—afirmó con toda naturalidad, causando más que el desconcierto en el hombre un interés de su parte, ya que él se quedó sin palabras al ver lo que sería el primer capítulo de «Box R», y el único comentario que hizo luego de cerrar su boca fue:

—WOW!—exclamó con asombro, Kuu sonrío complacido—¿Quién es está joven?

Aquella pregunta fue el inicio de una larga conversación, porque Kuu no se privó en comentarle cómo conoció a la joven, por supuesto omitió los detalles que concernían a su hijo Kuon, y con ello justifico la razón de su futuro viaje.

* * *

Ajenos por completo a los planes de sus padres, Kuon finalmente llegaba al restaurante en el que trabajaba Mogami Kyoko, su mente era un completo caos y con algo de licor encima, y por la ropa que llevaba de Caín, parecía más bien una versión mezclada de su verdadera personalidad con BJ.

Recordaba cada palabra que había hablado con su manager, Yashiro, y las advertencias que este le hizo de no dejar sola a la joven hasta que el presidente y Sawara les notificaran finalmente qué iban hacer, después de todo el manager tenía conocimiento que Lory Takara en los próximos días iba a dar una rueda de prensa, para aclarar el tema, pero antes tenía que hablar con el presidente de la agencia Akatoki al respecto. Nada fácil de hacer.

—¿Quién es usted?—cuestionó en un tono frío el dueño del restaurante. Junto a él se encontraba su esposa un tanto sorprendido por la apariencia tenía Kuon, quién a pesar de no hacer, ni decir nada, con su aura oscura y estar en frente de la puerta del restaurante causaba mala impresión, no todos los días por aquel lugar se veía una persona de esa estatura, vestido completamente de color negro, zapatos desgatado, cigarrillo en mano, y una mirada tan letal en la que había una promesa de muerte, lenta y dolorosa.

—Soy Kuon—confesó sin darse cuenta. Al segundo, mentalmente trató de relajar sus facciones mientras lanzaba el cigarrillo al piso y lo pisaba con algo de fuerza, la razón de su enojo era que tenía la certeza de quién era el autor de esa nota, y recordar esas palabras o más bien re-leerlas le causaban tal estrago que no veía el momento de tener en sus manos a Reino, o a quién había tenido la osadía de enviar esas rosas de color negras con aquella nota, que según su criterio era una amenaza clara hacia la joven—, ustedes me conocen como Ren Tsuruga.—reveló sin importante el desliz que había tenido, sorprendiendo a los dueños del restaurante en el momento.

—¡¿Tsuruga Ren?!—preguntó en un tono bajo pero completamente alarmada la señora—¿Usted es el sempai de Kyoko-chan? ¿Por qué está así? Ella…

—Estoy en un papel—aclaró—, ¿podemos entrar?, la lluvia empieza a molestarme.

—¡Claro!—susurró la señora con algo de temor—, mejor entremos todos y voy a preparar té, necesitamos tomar algo caliente. El mal tiempo nos ha sorprendido a todos.

Kuon podía sentir la incomodidad de los dueños del restaurante pero mantuvo su mirada en el hombre, él no tuvo problema en tomar sus cuchillos era claro que no confiaba en él, además esa no era esa la imagen que tenía del primer actor, porque él había escuchado en las conversaciones que tuvo Kyoko-chan con su esposa, lo amable, gentil, y caballero que era aquel actor que tanto admiraba, el mismo que le había ayudado en más de una ocasión, pero aquella descripción distaba mucho del tipo de hombre que tenía delante de él, ¿qué pasaba por la cabeza del extraño?, ¿por qué pidió reunirse con ellos?, eran las dudas que asaltaban al hombre, y Kuon podía entender perfectamente su desconcierto, pero se tomó su tiempo en ordenar sus ideas, después de todo su prioridad ahora era hablar sobre aquellas rosas negras y la nota, al menos esa era su idea inicial.

* * *

—¡¿Por qué no podemos pasar?!—preguntó en voz alta y con enojo el padre de Fuwa Shotaro, la enfermera de turno comentó con desdén y cansancio:

—¡Lo siento!—replicó—No importa si son fans, periodistas, etc. La hora de visita terminó, deberán regresar mañana para…

—¡¿Regresar mañana?!—gritó por segunda vez—Somos los padres de Shotaro, no necesitamos una cita y menos regresar mañana…Queremos ver a nuestro hijo…¡AHORA!

—¡SEGURIDAD!—gritó la enfermera que finalmente había perdido la paciencia, y estaba agotada de tener que frenar a los fans del reconocido cantante.

—Querido—susurró su esposa conciliadoramente—, podemos regresar mañana.

—¡Esto es inconcebible!—exclamó con malestar—¡¿Desde cuándo un padre necesita permiso para hablar con su hijo?!—cuestionó con furia, mientras salía del lugar completamente frustrado.

Su esposa lo siguió en completo silencio, pero él no dudó en decir:

—¡Maldita Sea!—frunció su ceño—, si no fuera tan tarde iría a la agencia que trabaja Kyoko-chan, creo que con ella si podemos hablar. ¡Maldito Shotaro!, sabía que esto de ser cantante era una mala idea.

—Querido—susurró su esposa mientras le tomaba del brazo—, es mejor ir al hotel, ha sido un día largo y extenuante deberíamos descansar.

—[…]—El silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del hombre, mientras extendía la mano para llamar un taxi, ese mal rato no se le iba pasar, y esperaba con Kyoko Mogami no tener que pasar algo similar.

* * *

Ajenos a todo el revuelto que había a su alrededor, porque Kyoko ahora estaba vestida como Setsu miraba con cierto malestar los problemas que tenía que revisar de física, pero el mal humor que tenía ponía más.

—¡Caín-Bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!—exclamó con enojo—¿Cómo se le ocurre herir de esa forma a Murasame-baka? ¡Maldición!, pero el cerebro de queso también hace mérito en provocar Ani…¡diablos!, ¿cómo se supone que voy arreglar esto?—La mente de Kyoko-chan estaba hecha un caos, y cómo no estarlo, si el director fue claro en afirmarle que estaba considerando seriamente en sacar a Caín Heel de la producción, porque la mayor parte de los retrasos eran causados por él y Murasame, a quién también estaba considerando en sacarlo de la producción. Le parecía increíble el extremo al que Ren Tsuruga había llevado a su personaje, y hasta cierto punto le gustaba, pero nunca pensó que si la pequeña hermana se ausentara por un tiempo prolongado Caín Heel hiciera de las suyas, si fuera un personaje real tal vez si lo haría, de hecho el director estaba impresionado con el actor, ya que pensaba que Tsuruga era un actor tan excepcional que podía traer a la vida a sus personajes, pero ahora todo ese talento estaba jugando en contra. El director tenía que tomar medidas, para hacer que su película no fracase.

Setsu finalmente se puso de pie, y empezó a caminar de un lugar a otro, por ahora solo atinó a marcarle a su supuesto hermano para decirle en completo inglés sin ocultar lo enojada que estaba con él.

—Ani-baka por tu culpa he sido repelada por el director, ¿por qué diablos me mentiste?, se supone que en mi ausencia, Caín iba hacer su parte para que termine pronto esa producción de pacotilla y tengas tiempo para mí —Kyoko dejó que Setsu se haga cargo del tema, porque si fuera verdad que Setsu se ausentará por un tiempo prolongado, ella esperaría encontrar la película prácticamente por terminar, así se podría divertir junto con su hermano, después de todo Setsu moría por pasar tiempo de calidad con Caín, pero con trabajo de por medio eso no era posible, también sabía que Setsu nunca cuestionaría lo que su hermano hacía, Kyoko mentalmente quería ir y disculparse con Murasame, Setsu era lo opuesto, quería ahorcar al cerebro de queso por provocar a su hermano, tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía qué hacer—, pero…¡NO!...Ani-baka tenía que caer en las provocaciones del cerebro de queso, ahora tu trabajo está comprometido, y el mío también porque me haces quedar mal como manager, no sé dónde diablos andas pero quiero que vengas pronto…más te vale que cuando escuches este mensaje, ¡maldición!, ¡¿por qué diablos me sale tu buzón de voz y no me contestas?!, esto no se queda así…tú y yo, tenemos mucho que hablar. ¡Llámame!

Setsu/Kyoko se quedó con el móvil en su mano, mientras veía su expresión oscura a través del espejo.

—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¿Qué hice?—preguntó Kyoko-chan sin pensarlo al ver su reflejo—, pero…—titubeo—Setsu regaño a su hermano, ella está en todo su derecho.—La mente de Kyoko era un caos pero sabía qué tenía algo que hacer para que el actor no lo despidan de la producción, aunque internamente se aterró al darse cuenta del posible lío que ella se había metido al hacer tal cosa.

* * *

En el restaurante la situación pasó de ser tensa a una más calmada, cuando Kuon les reveló su pasado a los dueños del lugar, no era su intención hacerlo pero ante aquella situación le pareció que si era honesto con ellos podía ganarse su confianza, aunque no dudaba que lo juzguen por sus acciones pasadas.

Explicar cómo conoció a Kyoko-chan de niños, lo qué sucedió al crecer, quienes eran sus padres, aquel desafortunado accidente en el que perdió la vida su amigo, y que de alguna forma él se sentía completamente responsable por lo sucedido, no fue nada fácil de explicar. El silencio ante tal revelación era completamente abrumador, el dueño del restaurante a pesar de su semblante serio y dejando de lado sus cuchillos no vaciló en comentar en voz baja al ver a su esposa, quién solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo, ella le estaba dando su permiso para que hable al respecto de lo que ellos pasaron al inicio de su matrimonio.

—Kyoko-chan debe saber esto—comentó con suavidad—, si realmente quieres decirle lo que sientes por ella debe hablar con la verdad.

—No creo merecerla—reveló Kuon con una tristeza en sus ojos—, ella no merece a un hombre que es un asesino, porque eso es lo que soy.—puntualizó con amargura.

—¿Asesino?—cuestionó el hombre—, no eres un asesino muchacho, y estás muy lejos de serlo—sonrío con empatía por primera vez—, yo soy un asesino, tú no lo eres.

Ante esas palabras Kuon alzó su mirada, no pudo evitar notar que la señora mostraban un semblante de tristeza, y una expresión algo sonrojada, ¿acaso eso era vergüenza?, no lo sabía pero puso toda su atención en las palabras del hombre, quién por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos, parecía debatirse internamente si contar o no su historia, luego de un corto tiempo en completo silencio, finalmente se animó a decir:

—Yo maté a un hombre—reveló con una expresión seria—, no porque quise hacerlo, sino porque me arrebato aquello que tanto amaba, y si el tiempo retrocediera…créeme muchacho lo volvería hacer—afirmó sin dudar de sus palabras—, puedo entender perfectamente la culpa que experimentas, pero tú no eres un asesino.—aclaró con firmeza.

Kuon estaba sin palabras, entonces la esposa del dueño del restaurante comentó en un tono entre cortado:

—Nosotros no somos de Tokyo—reveló—, sino de Beppu—comentó en voz baja—. La cuidad queda en la prefectura de Ōita en la isla de Kyūshū, esa noche un hombre de un aspecto desagradable y completamente drogado ingreso al pequeño restaurante que teníamos en un segundo piso de un lugar que alquilábamos, mi esposo y yo recién teníamos pocas semanas de habernos casados, éramos tan jóvenes…

—Me había ausentado para comprar pescado—comentó el dueño del restaurante, al notar a su esposa no podía continuar con el relato—, habíamos cerrado, mi esposa estaba embarazada, ella pensó que era un proveedor por lo que al abrirle la puerta el hombre se le vino encima, trató de huir pero fue imposible, él era como de mi contextura, cuando yo llegué mi esposa por defenderse había rodado por las escaleras, y ese sujeto no le importó aquello...la iba tomar así como estaba…yo llegué en ese preciso momento, ¿sabes el impacto qué causo en mí?, me convertí en una bestia.—El hombre se calló cuando su esposa se acercó a él y le tomó su mano, ella no dudó en revelar entre lágrimas:

—De no ser por él, ese sujeto…esa noche perdí a mi bebe, iba tener una niña—reveló con el dolor impregnado en sus ojos—, nunca más pude tener hijos, porque se me desgarro el útero y…mi esposo fue sentenciado a veinte y un años de cárcel…pero por buen comportamiento salió después de quince años. Me quedé sola este tiempo, no podíamos creer lo que nos había pasado…entonces al salir él del aquel horrible lugar, vinimos a Tokyo para empezar de nuevo, y con el tiempo no volvimos hablar de este tema. Entonces hace menos de dos años, conocimos a Kyoko-chan, y con ella hemos experimentado algo que nunca pensamos pasar…tal vez sea presuntuoso de nuestra parte decir que ella es como la hija que nunca tuvimos…—La señora aceptó el pañuelo que le dio Kuon para secar sus lágrimas, y su esposo no dudó en comentar:

—Nosotros no vamos a permitir que le hagan daño—reveló con seriedad—, pero si usted desea hacer algo por ella, empiece por decirle la verdad. Tal vez lo odie al saber que era su amigo de la infancia y no se lo dijo en su momento, pero más lo va odiar si se llega enterar de todo esto por bocas de otras personas.

—Tengo miedo que ella me odie—comentó Kuon con pesar—, o se aleje de mí y no me permita protegerla.

—Se va alejar si continúa mintiendo—intervino la señora en un tono bajo, un poco más calmada—, Kyoko-chan es una niña que ha pasado por cosas malas, y las ha superado. Kyoko-chan se va alegrar de volver a ver a su amigo de la infancia. ¿Y quién sabe si con el tiempo acepte sus sentimientos?

—¿Usted cree?—preguntó Kuon con interés. La señora sonrío, y no tuvo problema en decir:

—Su admiración por Ren Tsuruga le hace hacer cosas interesantes, ¿no lo cree?, sino le importara no se preocuparía por su bienestar. Conozco a Kyoko-chan para saber que su sempai no le es indiferente, tan solo que ella no se ha dado cuenta de eso.—El comentario lo hizo la señora sin saber que realmente Kyoko-chan estaba consciente de lo que sentía por el primer actor, pero primera muerta antes que revelarlo, sin embargo la experiencia que tenía la señora, quién de paso era una excelente observadora, había notado aquel brilló en los ojos de la joven, de un tiempo acá cada vez que hablaba de su sempai lo hacía de una forma diferente, que le era completamente interesante, también sabía el extremo respeto que le tenía, y la devota admiración, pero había algo más en su mirada, tal vez después de todo Kyoko-chan estaba experimentado algo nuevo que nunca antes había sentido, y de ahí su dilema, la señora se había dado cuenta de eso, pero no había profundizado en el tema al tener poco tiempo con ella para hablar de esas cosas, ya que la joven siempre estaba llena de tareas y obligaciones.

Kuon no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta se ponga en su rostro, aquellas palabras le trajo cierto alivió que no pensó tener después de esa conversación con aquellos señores, sin duda ahora veía las cosas de una manera diferente, tal vez era el momento de decirle a Kyoko-chan quién era en realidad. Ahora se centró en saber más del supuesto acosador que tenía la joven, porque esa era la razón de fondo por la que había pedido reunirse con los dueños del restaurante, sin duda aún faltaban cosas por aclarar.

* * *

Ajenos por completo a lo que sucedía con su amiga, porque para Kanae Kotonami le era dificil pronunciar tales palabras, maldecía no poder contactarse con Kyoko-chan para averiguar finalmente qué había pasado con el cantante, quién era ese sujeto que la besó de esa forma, pero lo más importante, si iba o no asistir al almuerzo que ella se supone debía organizar, y que no tenía ni la menor idea de los gustos de su amiga.

La frustración y el enojo la golpeo, era esa la razón que no le gustaba las amistades, ella era una mala amiga y lo reconocía porque siempre ponía en primer plano su trabajo, pero ahora con el tiempo las cosas habían cambiado. Tan enojada estaba que no vio venir al tercer ángel rosa, como le había puesto Yashiro, el manager del primer actor de la agencia que de alguna forma detestaba, no porque le cayera mal, de hecho lo admiraba como profesional y esperaba en un futuro no lejano poder trabajar con él, lo que detestaba era que de un tiempo acá él había monopolizado la atención de su amiga, y nuevamente le daba coraje sentir esos celos, pero cómo no estarlo, era raro no ver al actor en la agencia y justo Kyoko-chan estaba ausente, ella no creía en las coincidencia y no dudaba que el presidente, ese ser maniático y obsesivo del amor, como ella lo llamaba, haya fraguado un plan macabro para unirlos, después de todo hace rato ella se había dado cuenta que el actor parecía tener sentimientos por su amiga, pero lejos de molestarse con él, lo podía entender, Kyoko-chan era tan densa, y tenía una aversión hacia el amor que daba miedo, sin contar con la idea errada que tenía al pensar que para el actor sería muy malo para su imagen declarar estar enamorado de una compañera de trabajo, encima una actriz novata y para rematar menor de edad. Ya se imaginaba los titulares en la prensa rosa, primer actor tildado de pedófilo, movió su cabeza en un gestó negativo, maldecía nuevamente haber sido influencia por su amiga, porque solo ella podía exagerar de esa forma, y ahora ella se imaginaba cosas que no eran reales.

—¿Por qué esa aura tan oscura?—preguntó con algo de diversión Chiori Amamiya—, das miedo Kotonami-san.

—Mo!—gritó con frustración—, estoy en un problema…—miró con interés a la joven—¿Tú sabes qué le gusta a Kyoko-chan?—preguntó de forma abrupta y no dudó en aclarar—: Tengo una invitación que hacerle, para felicitarla por su papel en Box R, no me mal entiendas, me gustaría tener la misma cortesía contigo pero el tiempo nos juega en contra—Kanae no sabía por qué se estaba justificando—, pero quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con mi amiga.—comentó en voz baja algo sonrojada, hacer estas cosas en honor a la amistad la ponía en un gran predicamento, la verdad le daba vergüenza porque ella no sabía de estas cosas.

—No te preocupes—comentó con suavidad Chiori, podía entender perfectamente su dilema—, Mogami-sempai es una mujer sofisticada, con un gusto exquisito, una malicia perturbadora y…

—MO!—gritó con enojo—, no estoy hablando de Natsu sino de Kyoko-chan. ¿Alguna vez la has tratado fuera del set de gra…—Kanae se quedo perpleja al ver la cara de asombro de la joven, y más cuando ella puso sus manos sobre su cara y afirmó con culpa:

—¡Soy una mala amiga!—exclamó con seriedad—, nunca he salido con Mogami-sempai…ni menos…he tenido un detalle con ella. ¡Creo que soy peor amiga que tú!

Kanae frunció el ceño en señal de malestar, ese comentario la hizo sentir peor, y más cuando Chiori comentó:

—¡Ya sé!—propuso—Hagamos algo para ella, tú la conoces más…¿qué sugieres?...¿me puedo unir a lo que vas hacer?, ¡por favor!

Kanae ahora quería darte contra la pared, porque se sintió peor que el principio y fue abrumador para ella ver esos ojos de cachorro con gran expectativa que tenía Chiori, cómo le iba explicar que no tenía ni idea sobre los gustos de su amiga, y tampoco ayudó escuchar su móvil sonar, por el tono del timbre sabía que era el adolescente que justo la había puesto en tal predicamento, sin duda iba hacer una larga noche.

* * *

Luego de una extensa conversación, Kuon finalmente llegaba aquella suite completamente relajado, ni siquiera se había molestado en prender su móvil, porque si lo hubiera hecho sabría lo furiosa que estaba Setsu por su prolongada ausencia, apenas prendió la luz al ingresar al lugar se encontró con una mirada furibunda, la hermosa y sexy figura de su sensual hermana se veía opacada por aquella mirada tan letal y por aquel sartén que él no recuerda haber comprado, pero tenía la certeza que era de hierro enlozado, verla así lo dejo perplejo y más cuando ella reclamó en un tono mortal:

—¡¿Está son horas de llegar?!—Setsu con sartén en mano empezó a mover su pie derecho, o más bien a golpear con su bota el piso—¡¿Se puedes saber dónde estabas y con quién?!—cuestionó con furia—¡¿Por qué no respondiste ninguna de mis llamadas?! ¡ANI-BAKA!

Ante esa situación algo hilarante, Caín nunca se impresionaría ante nada pero Kuon no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de diversión, lo que causó que Setsu se pusiera de peor humor, cuando señalo con iras:

—¡Siéntate ahí!—señalo una de los muebles con el sartén—¡Tienes mucho que explicar! Y más te vale que esa explicación me convenza…¡ANI-BAKA!

La única respuesta que obtuvo de parte de su supuesto hermano fue una carcajada sonora, Caín nunca ni en sus más locos sueños ver a Setsu de esa manera.

La situación era extremadamente ridícula, pero lo que él no sabía que esas risas realmente provocaban a Setsu tal iras que estaba a punto de darle con el sartén de lo enojada que estaba con él, por haberse ausentado por tanto tiempo sin dar explicación alguna al respecto y si él seguía riendo de esa manera al menos un par de chichones se iba ganar por su osadía, porque Setsu ya no podía contenerse más.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«N/A ²»** OMG! Creo que me excedí con Setsu, ¿qué dicen le pega con el sartén o no?, Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja en serio, no sé cómo se me ocurrió poner algo así, espero que no se hayan cansado de leer este capítulo, me late que me quedo algo largo y tenso, pero con algo de humor al estilo EVIL creo que contrarreste el drama del mismo ^.^…En fin, estoy repicada por el CP205, así que aquí vienen mis:

**[Spoiler y preguntas de Sake's Evil22]**

Me siento re-estafa con el CP205, ¿cómo es qué ya se termina la película?, ósea se supone que recién empieza y ya van a terminar…¡¿Es broma no?!, yo pensé ver más drama entre Murasame-baka y Caín H. O tal vez algún triángulo amoroso entre ellos porque el cerebro de queso con Setsu me encanta, pero más que eso, ¿qué paso con Sho-baka?, eso quedó suelto al igual que esa estúpida promesa que le hizo Kyoko al Sho-baka.

Ahora lo qué si me mató fue que Kuon al parecer se reveló ante Kyoko-chan, porque esa mirada de desprecio de él no me la esperaba y menos que regresará me quede así :O :O :O WOW! OMG! OMG!...OMG! ¿Qué paso ahí?, pero lo que me remató fue lo de Saena, Kyoko-chan si sabe dónde ella está eso si fue la sorpresa del día, sin duda no me lo esperaba.

Ahora estoy re-intrigada y algo asustado (debo confesarlo) porque Nakamura's Evil se saltó muchas partes, me parece que corrió con la historia, ¿será qué tiene intención de lanzarnos un final abierto en Skip Beat cómo lo hizo con Tokyo Crazy Paradise?, sino la han leído tienen que leer esa manga de Nakamura's Evil es re-buenísimo pero el final es horroroso en todo el sentido de la palabra, es una versión tosca de Kuon/Kyoko pero algo futurista y sin duda con mucha violencia, intriga, en fin…tienen que leerla, pero ahí mis dudas: ¿Realmente no pasó nada el día blanco?, ¡qué decepción!, ¿qué ha pasado con los ángeles rosas y sus respectivas misiones?, a mi criterio falta mucho que explicar…Veamos con qué nos sale Nakamura's Evil para el 20 de NOV, realmente estos últimos capítulos me están matando. En fin, los dejo con esos comentarios.

**«N/A³»** Hice un corto en el fandom de Inuyasha que las invito a leer, le llama «El dilema de Sesshomaru», en categoría M, ^.^ no diré más porque son 3 capítulos y ayer la terminé. Enjoy it!

(Adicional) Estoy re-picada con lo de Nakamura's Evil, así que haré un mini-especial de Skip Beat en mi muro del Facebook :P …me pienso robar algunas cosas de por ahí :P , pero durante los dos días del especial, apunto a poner al día los EXTRAS prometidos en mis historias y/o OS, además de subir mis escritos para el reto de Octubre del «Forum/La Caja de Pandora», apuntó hacer de dos a tres OS diferentes, pero está vez me voy con AU-OoC-OC, espero que se animen a leer porque voy hacer algo loco.

En fin, gracias por leer y por comentar. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**

**[Nota Fina: El Forum/DZ del GE. Tiene ahora su propia página en facebook están cordialmente invitados a darle un link y ver los escritos que tenemos de nuestros desafíos en curso. Espero que se animen a leer y comentar los escritos de nuestros participantes porque están fabulosos. Los dejo con esos comentarios…Chaus!]**


	13. CP13 Novia sin saber

**«DDR» **Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Tenía que actualizar ayer pero el tiempo me jugo en contra u.u' Sorry! Les dejo un nuevo capítulo pero expresó cambie la categoría K+ a T. ¿Intrigados?, entonces tienen que leer ;), a partir de este capítulo le subo el tono al FanFic claro sin excederme.

Adicional les invito a leer mí OS re-loco que edite de Skip Beat del reto de Octubre del Fórum: La Caja de Pandora. No daré spoiler pero sería interesante saber qué les pareció, y Pls. Vean mis notas de autores porque quiero hacer algo pero aún no me animo ;), en fin…Enjoy it!

* * *

**BOX R al aire.**

**CP. N°13.- Novia sin saber. **

—AUCH!—gritó con desconcierto el desconcertado hombre de aspecto desaliñado. Kuon y Caín estaban alineados en la misma emoción impregnada de sorpresa. ¿Setsu se había atrevido a golpearlo con un sartén?, y no cualquier golpe, de no ser por su contextura física tenía la certeza que lo hubiera noqueado.

—¡¿Vas a seguir riendo?!—señalo la sensual pero furiosa supuesta hermana que tenía entre dientes—¡¿Y bien…no piensas darme una explicación?!—cuestionó.

—Creo que me está saliendo un chichón.—confesó el hombre mientras fruncía el ceño y se tocaba la parte adolorida, si pensó que con esa acción iba hacer que Setsu sienta cargo de consciencia se equivoco por completo porque su hermana se acerco a él, con ese paso tan provocador que lo volvía loco y le comentó entre dientes para su asombro:

—Ese será el primero de los muchos que tendrás está noche—amenazó—, ¡¿por qué demonios agrediste al cerebro de queso?!

—¡¿Todo esto es por ese sujeto?!—cuestiono Caín en el mismo tono que ella había usado, tratando de contenerse de no irse contra ella y tomarla ahí mismo, porque tener a su supuesta hermana con una ropa tan provocativa y con esa expresión furibunda despertaba en animal dormido que estaba en él. Lo excitaba.

—¡El cerebro de queso me vale!—reveló ella sorprendido a Caín por esa respuesta tan abrupta—, lo que me pudre es que hayas comprometido tu trabajo y el mío como manager…Shit! ¡¿Cómo vas hacer algo así?!—cuestionó con enojo—, yo pensaba pasar tiempo de calid…

Setsu no pudo seguir con sus reclamos, porque antes que ella se diera cuenta Caín agarro la muñeca de la mano que sostenía el sartén para atraerla sobre ella, esa acción la sorprendió por completo que terminó en el piso, porque Caín aprovecho su desconcierto para callar sus reclamos con un beso, realmente puso sus labios sobre los de ella sorprendiéndola por completo. Fue una delicia para el desaliñado hombre ver su rostro tornarse de un color carmín, y aunque el beso fue corto fue lo suficiente para dejarla perpleja, aprovecho el momento para decirle con voz ronca:

—¡Por fin te callaste!—sonrío sin pensar al notar su expresión cambiar al segundo—¡Lo siento Setsu!—reveló sorprendiéndola por segunda vez, y más cuando él se recostó en aquel mueble en el que estaba y la atrajo hacia sí, Setsu quedo prácticamente sentada de una forma rara encima de él—, sé que no hay justificativo…pero Caín se sale sin control cuando no está Setsu…¿lo puedes entender?

Setsu no sabía qué contestar, después de todo aún estaba perturbada por lo del beso, ni hablar de Kyoko, literalmente hablando, por dentro estaba congelada, había sido besado por el actor al que secretamente le profesaba sentimientos, pero los negaría, y ese beso la desarmó por completo pero se convenció que ese beso sería de Caín hacia Setsu, no de Ren a Kyoko, al menos eso quería pensar ella.

—Lo entiendo—susurró en voz baja suavizando sus expresiones, aunque en el fondo ella no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo con Caín o con aquel ser oscuro que era parte de su verdadera personalidad, y parecía salirse de control cuando ella no estaba, de eso ya se había dado cuenta pero no sabía cómo tocar el tema con su sempai, ya bastante problemas tenía con lidiar con sus sentimientos hacia él como para poner otro problema más—, pero…Ani, me haces quedar muy mal como manager, la pero parte…—susurró en un tono muy bajo—, si continúas actuando de esa manera, la vas a terminar perjudicando (ella hablaba de Kyoko), estas dos semanas son importante para ella, hay una beca de por medio…¿te vas hacer responsable si ella fracasa?, porque es lo que va pasar si ella no puede concentrarse en sus estudios por estar pendiente de…—Setsu detuvo sus comentarios, podía ver por primera vez una expresión de desconcierto y pesar en su supuesto hermano, no tenía intención de hablar de Kyoko Mogami, pero era su esencia y no era franca iba fracasar en aquello que en ese momento tenía prioridad para ella, y si eso pasaba ella nunca se lo iba perdonar.

—¡Lo siento!—comentó no Caín, no Ren, sino Kuon sin que ella lo supiera, en ese momento algo hizo clic en ella cuando se aferro a ella, había entendido que indirectamente sus celos la iban a terminar perjudicando seriamente, él no podía ser parte de esa lista negra de personas que tanto daño le habían hecho, ya bastante malo para él era continuar con esa mentira de no decirle que era «Corn» , porque tenía la idea que ella lo iba odiar por eso.

El silencio entre ellos fue completamente abrumador, Kuon podía sentir los latidos de su corazón latiendo con fuerza, que Setsu revele algo de Kyoko no debió haber sido fácil, y él como hombre estaba completamente avergonzado de sus acciones, le parecía increíble que por una película su lado oscuro haya despertado y cause tantos problemas, a la larga lo que había hecho durante esos cinco años en Japón al crear el perfecto caballero japonés parecía venirse abajo.

—Me disculparé con el cerebro de queso—reveló sin una pizca de enojo—, es algo que Caín no haría, pero sin duda Setsu sí, para intentar arreglar las cosas entre nosotros y que la película continúe.

Setsu hizo una mueca de disgusto, ella nunca se disculparía con el cerebro de queso, había algo que su supuesto hermano no le estaba diciendo, ¿pero qué?, así que sin pensarlo comentó en un tono serio mientras lo miraba con atención, estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto, pero Setsu estaría fascinada de estar así con su hermano, Kyoko por otro lado estaba a punto de colapsar.

—¿Y…qué se supone que le diremos o haremos?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—No sé…¿qué tal un ramo de rosas negras y algo de licor?—Caín sabía el desconcierto que causaba en su supuesta hermana, el verdadero Caín no haría algo así, lo que ella no sabía era que Kuon quería averiguar en las florerías cerca de los cementerios, cuál se especializaba en rosas negras, porque lo única pista que tenían de las rosas negras que Kyoko ignoraba por completo que habían llegado en el restaurante, tenía una presentación muy delicada, aunque no tenía el nombre de la florería, era obvio que era una florería local, con un poco de paciencia, y haciendo uso de Caín Heel, Kuon pensaba averiguar, ¿quién había tenido la osadía de enviar tal presente?, y si para eso tenía que amenazar dando a conocer que él era el novio de la joven, no dudaba que quién hubiera recibo el encargo confiese qué persona hizo el pedido.

—¿Por qué Ani…—Setsu no pudo hacer la pregunta, porque Caín sin contenerse la beso con hambre por las iras que experimentaba al recordar la maldita nota, como él le decía, Setsu pudo sentir el leve mordisco que le dio Caín a sus labios, una clara orden que abriera su boca para él profundizar el beso, no sabía por qué lo hacía, pero ella no le negaría algo así a su hermano, y en fondo Kyoko empezaba a disfrutar de aquella acción, aunque no encontraba justificativo para lo que él hacía, Caín se rompió porque Kuon profundizo el beso, hizo lo que quiso con su lengua cuando de pronto un flash lo golpeo, al recordar al dueño del restaurante decirle:

—Eso que convivan juntos con la excusa de la película no me gusta—Sin que Kuon lo previera el hombre tomó su cuchillo por segunda vez—, si fuera el verdadero padre de Kyoko-chan no permitiría eso, actuación o no, ella es una señorita decente—En su mirada había una promesa de muerte lenta y dolorosa—, no quiero enterarme que se ha propasado con ella. Quiero pensar que usted es un caballero capaz de contener sus ganas, y dejar esas cosas para después de la boda.

—Querido—Intervino en un tono conciliador su esposa—, estas intimidando al joven, ¿no confías en Kyoko-chan?

—En ella confío—afirmó con seriedad—, en quién no confío es en él—señalo con su cuchillo—, es una tortura para un hombre convivir con la mujer que ama y no tocarla.

Kuon al recordar esa ligera amenaza cortó el beso de forma abrupta sorprendiéndola por completo, a esas altura él estaba excitado y su experiencia le decía que había logrado estimular a la joven, pero él no quería estar con Setsu, bueno Caín sí, pero Kuon a quién quería era a Kyoko y para eso tenía que ser honesto con ella. Tal era su dilema que sin pensar comentó en voz baja:

—Tengo hambre—Al segundo de decir una frase que no iba con él se arrepintió por completo—, no he comido…pero primero iré por un baño.

Setsu estaba tan perpleja que no sabía cómo reaccionar, aunque al segundo frunció el ceño porque lo que le provocaba era volver a darle con el sartén, primero por haber cortado el beso, segundo por no haber contestado sus preguntas, y tercero por salir con una excusa tan pobre porque para ella estaba claro que eso era mentira, estaba a punto de tomar el sartén cuando su móvil sonó con insistencia y eso se le hizo raro porque era un móvil nuevo que ella tenía, y por ende le habían asignado otro número. La razón no se la dieron.

—¿Espera la llamada de alguien?—cuestionó, en vista que ella negó con su cabeza, Caín la hizo aún lado de forma delicada y se apresuró a tomar su móvil, lo hizo por precaución porque él sabía que las únicas personas que tenían ese número era Lory, Sawara, Jelly, el directo de Tragic Marker y él. Lo último que quería era pensar que el acosador había obtenido su número de móvil. Asumía que después ella le daría su nuevo número a sus principales contactos, así que sin prisa alguna tomó el móvil y notó en el identificador de llamada el nombre de Lory, antes de contestar escuchó que él solicito:

—Setsu, quiero hablar con Caín…¿está él por ahí?

—Soy yo, ¿qué sucede jefe?—preguntó Caín mientras sentía la mirada de Setsu, Lory no perdió tiempo en decirle que necesitaba hablar con él en privado.

Luego que Caín le comentara que la llamada era para Ren, Setsu sin prisa alguna se fue a la cocina, al menos cocinar la distraía, y esperaba para eso que su supuesto hermano termine la llamada. En el balcón, Kuon salió a flote al contestar de mala manera:

—¿Qué quieren los padres de Fuwa con ella?—preguntó en voz baja.

—Sawara me explicó, que los padres de Fuwa habían llamado a la agencia para preguntar por ella—reveló con calma mientras prendía un fino habano—, la recepcionista le comentó que ella estaba haciendo un trabajo afuera de la agencia, y el padre de Fuwa pidió hablar con el jefe inmediato de ella para dejarle un mensaje. Ellos está en Tokyo y quieren hablar con ella, según entendió Sawara recién han llegado a Tokyo, han intentado contactar a su hijo pero no les permitieron verlo en el hospital.

—¿Qué contestó Sawara?—preguntó Kuon con el ceño fruncido.

—Dio una respuesta diplomática, al decir que se iba contactar con ella, iba hacer un poco difícil porque ella no tiene manager, les dio una excusa para preguntar qué hacemos, porque ellos quieren ir a la agencia para averiguar el número de teléfono de ella. Así que me voy a reunir con ellos en estos días, pero necesito saber si Mogami-san va recibirlos o no.

—[…]—El silencio fue la única respuesta que le dio Kuon, la idea de reunirse con los padres de Fuwa no le gustaban en absoluto, luego de un prolongado silencio comentó con malestar:

—Asumo qué usted le va preguntar eso de forma directa a ella—afirmó—, pero yo quiero estar en esa reunión.

—Me lo imaginaba, y te llamaba para que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo en qué vamos a decir para justificar lo del supuesto amante de Mogami-san.

—¿De qué demonio habla?—cuestionó con sorpresa, y Lory no dudó en responder:

—¿No has visto las noticia?—preguntó con interés—, lo del incidente de Fuwa está en todo los medios, pensé que ya lo habían visto…¡Esto es grave! ¿Kyoko no ha visto el escándalo que se ha armado?

Ante ese tono Kuon se puso tenso, era increíble que en tan poco tiempo haya pasado tal conmoción, ahora lamentaba haber actuado por impulso, del golpe que le dio al cantante no se arrepentía, sino de haber besado de esa forma a Kyoko, porque ahora él era culpable en parte del escándalo causado, tenía que ver esas noticias antes que lo haga ella para ponerla al tanto, sin duda esa noche iba hacer pesada.

* * *

Mientras Kuon y Lory se ponían de acuerdo, la manager de Fuwa le decía en un tono represivo:

—¿Por qué te negaste a ver a tus padre, Sho?—susurró—, eso no se hace.

—No entenderías—respondió el cantante con malestar—, no quiero verlos.

—Tienes razón—comentó Shoko sin evitar que se noté el malestar que le estaba causando aquella orden—, iré por un café. ¡Descansa!—ordenó en un tono imperativo, mientras salía de la habitación, no entendía por qué él se negaba a recibir a sus padres, pero su instinto le decía que se avecinaba un nuevo problema.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«N/A ²» **Hi! Estoy de vuelta, espero compensarlos con un capítulo un poco más largo en mi próxima actualización, veamos si logro sacarla en esta semana porque estoy con el tiempo comprometido ^.^

**«N/A ³» **Ahora les hago un leve recordatorio para quienes participan de nuestras iniciativas del Fórum: DZ del GE. ^.^ ¡Terminamos! Así como lo leen, en las siguientes fechas:

**31 de Octubre del 2013 termina nuestro IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido?, exclusivo de SCC del Grupo Clamp. **

**07 de Noviembre del 2013 termina nuestro II Desafío: La música enriquece el alma. **

¡Gracias por participar! Leer sus fabulosas historias ha sido maravillosa experiencia. Vean la promoción que tenemos en cursos y estén pendientes de las entrevistas que vamos a programar en el lado oscuro.

En fin, gracias por leer y comentar, muchos de sus comentarios me dan grandes ideas para incorporarlas en mis historias.

Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


End file.
